You're My Home
by TabithaWinchester
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jo spending the last summer together before Cas goes to Stanford and Dean takes over his Father's mechanic business :) Multiple chapters, AU (Pairings: Destiel, Sam & Jo)
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing an AU and I thought it would be best to base it off of the summer in between senior year and college (mainly because I couldn't choose between the two)**

**There are two pairings in this one. Destiel (well… of _course_) but this is slow at the beginning, mainly leading into slash, so look forward to multiple chapters The next is Sam and Jo (I know, not a common ship, but I wanted to change it up a bit). In this particular storyline Jo is Cas' sister, which of course makes Ellen his mom.**

**Hope you enjoy it, I mainly wrote it for the fun of it, but deciding on sharing with you guys :) Feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Castiel Harvelle slowly blinked his eyes open, still not fully awake, and slid off his bed landing gracefully on his feet. The shock of the cold floor beneath him making him want to curl back up in his warm bed and pull the thick blanket around him. But instead he began his daily routine, starting with a hot shower to relieve him of his shivering from the cold winter air making its way into his apartment through a window he accidentally left open the night before.

Now that his morning was started and he was more alert and focused he found a pair of faded black jeans and a plain blue shirt the color of his eyes before slowly making his way into the living room. He walked over to the couch to find Dean Winchester still fast asleep in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. He was lying on his stomach with one arm behind his back and his head resting on the hard sidearm of the couch. He was in his boxer shorts and an undershirt, his clothes in a clump on the coffee table next to him. Cas couldn't help but smile before throwing a towel on Dean's head, who sat upright within a second looking for a fight.

"Geez man, it's just me. You need to get ready soon or we're going to be late, I kind of overslept a little..." Dean raised an eyebrow at him, sleep still visible in his eyes.

"Well that's a first, since when do _you_ oversleep?" he said scratching his head while in the process of getting off the couch, towel in hand.

"Since I've had to deal with your _daddy issues_ at three in the morning." Cas scowled. Last night Dean had walked straight into Cas' apartment and decided to shake him until he woke up both scaring him half to death and irritating him even more so. Dean had physically dragged Cas(who was still only in the old concert tee and boxer shorts he wore to bed)out to the living room, guiding him to the couch before going to get a soda out of the fridge. Then he sat down next to him, making sure to keep him awake, and told him the whole long, boring story (which he vaguely remembers now) of the big fight he had with his dad about colleges. Dean was just planning on going into the family business, mechanics, after graduation, but his dad had other ideas in mind for him. The fight ended with him leaving the house on a rage and driving away, ending up at his best friends house (having no where else to go to calm down) who of course said he could stay since he'd already burst in the apartment door with the spare key he hid above the doorframe.

Dean slowly got up off the couch apologizing under his breath.

"It's okay man. Hey, your extra clothes are in the drawer under the sink. You left them over here a couple of days ago, so I decided to wash them for you in case...Well you really need to start working on your anger-management issues, that's all I'm saying." Dean half-smiled before putting the towel Cas threw at him over his shoulder, making his way to the shower. Cas sighed contently and went to pack his bags for the last day of senior year.

* * *

They drove together in Dean's Impala, Rambling Man blasting on the radio, on the way to Lawrence High School for the last time. Cas watched out the window thinking about what was going to happen after high school was finally over. He would be going to Stanford and Dean has pretty much made it clear to everyone that he wouldn't be going to any college. It was going to be kind of lonely to finally be split up from his best friend who has always been there at his side for as long as he could remember. He looked towards Dean, who was singing along with the radio, a sarcastic smile widening on his face as he turned and saw Cas watching him.

"What's 'matter Cas? Scared of graduation? I know your one of those weird people who actually enjoy school, but _come on man_! This is it! We are finally going to be free of horrible lunches and the horrors of high school. Smile." Cas was planning on protesting but couldn't hold back the small, shy smile from forming on his face; he was really going to miss this... Dean smiled back at him with playful eyes, then looked back at the road continuing,

"And you're not getting rid of school yet either, you'll be on your way to Stanford with that smart brain of yours." Cas looked back out the window, hiding all the emotion that was making its way into his liquid blue eyes and said, barley louder than a whisper,

"I'll miss you." This made Dean tense up, his wide smile slowly fading away, but he kept his eyes on the road stretching out in front of him,

"Yeah...Me too." He said quietly after a little hesitation, Cas quickly regretted bringing it up at all, he didn't want to put Dean in a sour mood after what he had to deal with last night, but it was too late, he could hear the emotion in Dean's voice even though he was trying to cover it up. Dean was the one person he knew like the back of his hand. Once Cas got to college it was going to feel like part of him was missing. That empty feeling that he'd imagined started creeping up on him already even though he could sense Dean's presence right next to him; just because of the fact of knowing that it was about to be stripped away from him.

School passed by in a daze. Cas felt like everyone was moving faster then he was, as if he were walking through water. He was also the only senior in a sour mood on the last day. He only had a couple classes with Dean and those few classes seemed like they passed by a whole lot faster then any of his others. Dean wore the same sarcastic smile on his face but Cas could see past it. He tried to be happy around Dean to keep him in a good mood and try his best to enjoy this last day of high school. But his eyes kept flickering towards the clocks on the wall which seemed to move faster then ever, counting down to the time after school where he would be leaving, making his way to his family. His sister Johanna (Jo for short) Harvelle was demanding that he spend the last summer before college with his family and stop being so distant. He protested almost everyday but when it came to Jo and their mother Ellen, there was no winning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them, it was true that he was being distant ever since his dad died. He'd spent most of his time on his own and with the Winchester family from then on.

He sat watching the clock until it hit 3:30 and everyone surrounding him jumped completely out of their seats and ran for the door screaming like children running after an ice-cream truck. He slowly made his way down the hallway being pushed and shoved out of the way by the screaming crowd around him. When he finally made it outside he saw Dean leaning against the Impala talking to some girl Cas has never seen before (typical Dean). She walked away a few seconds later as he was walking up. Dean's usual smile was replaced with a fake one when he saw Cas approach.

"So...You sure you can't just stay here?" Dean asked lightly getting into the car as Cas walked around to get in on the opposite end.

"I'm sure. I thought about it but I don't want to cause them anymore pain then I already have these last few years, and they've been so excited that I was actually coming...Family y'know." Cas was half explaining this to himself.

"Yeah...Family." Dean said quietly looking over him, he smiled but turned away quickly when the thought rushed into his mind, _but you are my family, always have been._ The rest of the ride to Cas' apartment was silent. So was packing his car and making sure to lock up.

When everything was ready for him to leave he walked over to where Dean was lounging against his car. Cas was never good at goodbyes, and this was a big one. He tried to smile a little but it didn't help. He must have looked absolutely pathetic about leaving his closest friend (who was more-so like a brother to him) and was waiting on Dean's sarcastic smile to return to his face followed by his usual _no chick-flick moments_ quote. But just as Cas began to open his mouth to try to get out a goodbye Dean surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug, digging his chin into Cas' shoulder and breathing in deeply as if he were trying to calm himself. It took Cas a second to return the hug, this was unusual behavior for Dean, but he was grateful, not wanting to let go. Tears burned behind his eyes, but he wasn't about to let himself cry, he wasn't going to be pathetic, especially in front of Dean. The hug was quick but felt like forever, Dean pulled back keeping a hand on Cas' shoulder

"It's going to be a lot different without you here, I don't know what I'm going to do with my time. I'll have little Sammy following my every move all summer though, I'm waiting on the day that kid will grow up." Dean said smiling. Cas laughed and told Dean to say goodbye to the Winchesters for him before getting in his car, saying goodbye one last time before heading off to his family.

* * *

Cas woke up looking at the underside of an old bunk bed. Jo's arm was hanging off the top from where she was sleeping above him. When his mom and Jo had moved here a couple years ago following his dad's death Cas had went with them for a couple of months before finding it too hard to try and start a new life again in a new place, this time without his dad. He ended up staying with the Winchesters back in Lawrence Kansas to deal. At the time too many things were going wrong in his life and he didn't want to be separated from what was still left for him, still _normal_. He's been over a couple times during the years to know his way around and to still have half a room and bunk that he had shared with his younger sister the first few months. Jo always hated the idea of sharing a room with the brother that was never there, but his mom wanted to keep things the way they were in case her son decided to come home to stay (even now when he has just graduated, about to set out to start a life for himself).

Cas had stayed up late again last night and fallen asleep in his clothes, this he noticed as he slowly made his way out of the condensed space, being careful not to hit his head. Once free he yanked at Jo's hand to wake her up before following an old semi-familiar route to the shower.

The bad thing about there only being one shower was the fact that Jo starting banging on the bathroom door yelling at him over the loud rushing water pouring onto his face to hurry up, even though it had only been a minute (he now regretted waking her up). When he had finally made his way out of the bathroom Jo was standing at the door, arms crossed over her black tank-top, her wavy blond hair falling onto her shoulders in a messy tangle, a scowl slowly turning into a playful smile when she saw his black wet hair pointed in many different directions but the right one. Warm water was still dripping down his face, trailing down his bare chest. Jo playfully pushed him out of her way and closed the bathroom door behind her, cutting him off from the warm air the hot shower had made. He made his way back into his old room finding a pair of black board shorts and a white tee shirt from his still unpacked suitcase. He ran his fingers through his black hair after he had dried it off with a towel, making it stand up. Cas made his way down the small hallway decorated with picture frames full of childhood memories until he reached the bright colored kitchen where he found his mother, Ellen, cooking breakfast. Ellen had straight dark brown (almost black) hair falling nicely onto her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans and a gray tank top with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it. She turned and saw him walk in, a smile making its way on her middle-aged face, creasing the skin around her brown eyes.

"Good morning Castiel." It's been a while since anyone has called Cas by his full name. Dean had given him his nickname too long ago to remember and that's what he's been called since. He smiled and returned the greeting (still feeling a little out of place being home again) and sat down at the kitchen table. He was just about to try to lead into awkward small talk with his mom when someone burst though the unlocked door, running into the kitchen, tripping over almost everything that was in their path, ending with almost falling onto the table. Cas stood up urgently to see who it was, everything happened so quickly it was almost like a blur. Then he focused on a familiar face with short brown messy hair and freckles under green eyes looking at him, smiling ear to ear.

"Dean?! What-" Dean cut him off by giving him a quick hug, knocking the breath out of him, before then pulling him by his arm into Cas' old bedroom leaving Ellen staring blankly after the pair. Once in the room Dean lounged into a small couch.

"Um...Hi, I guess." Cas said still in a daze of what the hell just happened. Dean laughed at the confusion written on his face and pulled his arm down so that Cas fell down onto the couch next to him before turning to explain everything, his face turning more serious.

"Long story short. Kicked out, speeding, cops, hideout, you." He said as Cas continued to stare at him blankly for a second before realizing it was probably urgent and began reading in between the lines and put the whole story together.

"Your dad kicked you out so you were looking for someplace to go and ended up speeding while on one of your rages..." Cas began slowly, still more focused on the fact that Dean was sitting right in front of him.

"Made the extremely _stupid _mistake of not stopping for the cops and ran straight into my house...You seriously have issues man." Cas said smiling a little at Dean's scowl.

"So, why did your dad kick you out?" He asked relaxing against the sidearm of the couch, completely ignoring the fact about the cops knowing that in Dean's eyes that wasn't the most important issue at the moment. He put his arms behind his head, ready to listen to a long drawn-out story of what Dean _didn't _do when Jo came into the room, her hair nicely blow-dried and curled with only a towel around herself. When she saw Dean, who winked in spite of himself, she screamed and ran out of the room. Cas sighed and rolled his eyes at Dean, playfully punching him in the shoulder when Dean said _I guess she doesn't like surprises_. That same sarcastic smile finding its way onto his face. Then Ellen came into the room putting her hand against the doorframe staring daggers at the boys.

"So what happened Dean? You couldn't take being separated from your partner in crime for too long so you had to speed all the way here and run straight into my house like you owned the place? And yes, there is a cop at the door." Dean bowed his head in defeat.

"Ah man... There is no way I'm getting out of this one. And sorry...Ellen, it was kind of urgent." He said starting to get up to go to the door. But Ellen put her hand up to stop him.

"I have Johanna Beth taking care of the cop for you, I'm sure he'll be gone soon, he isn't the brightest of the bunch, but you'll still be getting a ticket, and I guess since you don't have anywhere else to go you can-" Dean didn't wait for her to finish, instead he got up and hugged Ellen tightly thanking her but pulled away quickly when she told him to let go of her before she changed her mind. Cas snickered as Ellen left the room and Dean fell back onto the couch beside him sighing of relief. He playfully tried to stretch his legs out onto the couch, his boots falling onto Cas' lap almost kicking him in the face, but Cas pushed his legs away causing Dean to halfway fall off the couch cursing under his breath. He laughed, finally feeling whole again, like things were slowly but surely turning back to normal.

"So back to how this all started. Why'd you get kicked out?" Cas asked smirking, reclining back against the sidearm of the small couch as Dean did the same and began to tell his story.


	2. Chapter 2

** I already had this chapter written but it took me longer than I would have thought to edit it because of all the schoolwork I've been caught up with. But here it is, _finally,_ hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :) 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

It's been a couple weeks since Dean had showed up. He's been sleeping on the couch in Cas and Jo's bedroom (not to Jo's liking what-so-ever).

Cas had fallen asleep listening to his music again, the song drifting into his subconscious until he could only hear the hum of it in his dreams. But as always he didn't get to have a peaceful nights sleep whenever Dean was in the general facility, woken up suddenly by the headphones being ripped off his head and someone tugging on his arm. He mumbled in his sleep for Dean to leave him alone and go back to bed but Dean didn't quit. Castiel sighed in defeat and sat up, almost hitting his head on the bunk above him while rubbing his eyes trying to see Dean's face in the dark.

"Cas! I have to pick Sammy up; he's being a brat. Come with me." Dean whispered loudly. Cas, still dazed and confused on the topic of Sammy, rolled his eyes before Dean grew impatient with him and dragged him out of the bed before practically flopping a tee shirt over Cas' head, his warm fingers brushing over his bare chest causing him to shiver. Dean had to twist the shirt the right way as Cas' just stood there too tired to think, letting his friend dress him, occasionally feeling himself tingle under his warm touch. Dean grabbed some Converse from under the bed with his free hand before dragging Cas through the house, out the door and into the Impala. The familiar roar of the engine starting and the old leather smell of Dean's car making Cas smile as he laid down, stretching out across the backseat, still not fully awake. Dean threw the old worn down pair of Converse he had grabbed into the back seat with Cas raising his eyebrows before Cas decided he should know what as going on.

"So... You said Sammy?" Cas mumbled as Dean switched through radio stations until he found Simple Man by Lynard Skynard, turning it down enough to here Cas' soft voice behind him.

"Uh... Long story, too much to explain to you right now and also you being half asleep wouldn't be the best time to try." He said. Cas ended up falling back asleep while listening to Dean quietly singing along to the song.

Cas woke up again when he heard the door of the Impala slam shut and felt the night air breeze through his un-brushed hair. He sat up to find Sammy (who had grown pretty tall since the last time he saw him) sitting in the passenger seat turning around to face him when Cas called out his name.

"Hey Cas, its good to see you again. Oh, and your mom doesn't mind right?" Cas eyed Dean tiredly, raising his eyebrows. When Dean just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed _I was going to tell you_ Cas leaned towards him, grabbing his hand to look at the wristwatch he was wearing to see that it was 4:00 am. He brought his other hand up, scratching his head in irritation; they left around midnight and have probably driven for four hours. Sammy must have caught a ride or a bus halfway to meet in the middle of his home, Lawrence Kansas, and Ellen's house in Denver, Colorado. Cas looked back up at Dean who was watching Cas' hand curiously, which had stayed gripping his wrist softly, his tired eyes meeting Cas' lined with confusion. Cas quickly pulled his hand back to awkwardly scratch his head while falling back against the seat, not knowing what had gotten into him. _Damn, I must be tired_. He thought to himself being swaying back to the situation of how tired Dean actually looked. Sammy most have kept him up on the phone until he decided to drive four hours to get him. Cas sat back up putting a hand on Dean's shoulder before he had a chance to start driving, making him turn around to listen to him.

"You're too tired to drive, we should all stay in a motel tonight. I can call Ellen in the morning and Sam should tell your parents where he is." Cas said turning to look at the younger Winchester whose hair had grown long, bangs stopping at the top of his hazel eyes. Dean nodded in agreement and they drove away looking for the nearest motel.

Once they checked into a decent motel they walked in to find two twin beds, a couch, which Dean insisted that he sleep on so that Sammy and Cas could both have a bed, and fading southern wallpaper that was in the process of peeling off. Cas lightly smacked Dean in the back of the head for bringing him into this before jumping onto one of the twin beds, falling asleep once his head hit the pillow before Dean could start to complain.

* * *

The drive back to Denver lasted forever. Cas made Sammy sit in the backseat so him and Dean could easily take turns driving (which he rarely ever let Cas drive the Impala, but he was exhausted) and so that he could explain why Sammy was with them. Another long and drawn-out story that was probably only half true, Sam correcting him at times to the point where they started arguing...Typical. The worst of course was during Cas' turn to drive, who almost pulled the car over to separate the Winchesters but decided against it, just wanting to make it back. The story that Cas put together was that after Dean raced off to Denver, Sam explained that his parents blamed him (which of course wasn't true) so he drove halfway for his rebellious brother to pick him up. Dean disagrees and says that Sam just wanted to follow him as usual and probably had a small fight about something incredibly stupid just to have a reason to take off because he wants nothing more than to get away from home. After a while of not being able to deal with the arguing, Cas turned up the Impala's radio, which was playing one of his favorite songs, Wheel in the Sky by Journey, and started to sing along to the lyrics he knew. Dean just raised his eyebrows at him before lying back against the window, putting his legs up on the seat, bending his knees to leave Cas room. Dean never switched back to driving; instead he fell asleep and was woken up when they reached the house. Sam was out of the car as soon as they pulled into driveway, clearly fed up with his brother and excited to be there at the same time, making his way through the unlocked front door.

"I really have no idea what's gotten into him lately." Dean said scratching his tangled hair before slowly getting out of the Impala. The pair walked inside together to find an angry Ellen staring at them, arms crossed over her chest and Jo standing close to her, arms crossed over her chest as well, occasionally glancing awkwardly at Sam who was standing in the entryway, glancing back at her as she looked away. Dean grinned at the scene laid out in front of him as Ellen and Jo both turned to glare at Cas as if asking,_ what is this? A Winchester family reunion?_ _Who else will be coming?_ He sighed and without mentioning a word looked back apologetically as he reached up and snatched Sammy by his jacket collar before guiding him into his bedroom, Dean following behind them.

Once in the newly familiar room Dean fell down onto one side of the couch and Cas practically dropped Sam on top of him before sitting on the other side, leaning his head back against the soft cushion while running his fingers through his hair stressfully. Sam sat between them awkwardly bowing his head playing with the hem of his plaid shirt.

"So, what are we doing now exactly?" Cas asked peering at Dean over Sammy's shaggy mess of hair. Dean sat up to see him better and asked when he would be starting at Stanford. About half the summer has gone by already, so maybe about a month or a little over a month. But why would Dean be asking him that?

"Why?" Cas repeated, this time aloud. Dean shrugged.

"Well you said you would be renting an apartment instead of living in the dorm. And I could pay half if you want-"

"Dean of course you can stay, you don't have to pay, you know that." Cas cut in smiling, he would enjoy the company anyway. Dean shook his head in turn.

"No, if I'm going to stay with you, plus my little bro tagging along, the least I can do is help out. And it won't be for long, just the rest of the summer." Cas knew there was no way in winning this argument so he laid back against the couch and sighed.

"So your saying we should go there early since there isn't much room left here and Jo is about-" Cas was cut off by Sam lifting his head up, cutting off their line of sight, finally interested in the conversation before standing up from the couch on his way to the door. He tried fixing his messed up hair with his fingers but it didn't work very well so he gave up, clearly antsy, and smiled at the two on the couch before quickly leaving the bedroom. Dean just shook his head, rolling his eyes at Cas who tried his hardest not to laugh at Sammy's reaction to Jo's name. Jo was most likely the reason Sam followed his brother to Denver. He's had a crush on her for as long as Cas could remember. How had he forgotten about that? Once Dean realized Sam was out of his space he went back to his usual position, sprawling out over the entire length of the couch, placing his feet across Cas' lap causing a shiver to run up his thigh with the new source of pressure. Cas just squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable again while rolling his eyes, deciding not to bother.

"I swear, that kid...sixteen years old (hell, turning seventeen one of these days) and he's had a crush on your stubborn sister since I first met you. How long was that?" Dean asked scratching his head. Cas had to backtrack for a few minutes.

"It was third grade. My family and I had just moved from here to Lawrence and we ended up being neighbors." He said, wishing he could go back to that. Back to when his dad was still alive, his whole family was happy and Dean and him spent all their free time together going on one adventure after another. Dean smiled as the memories started rushing into his head, but then tried to concentrate on how old that would make his baby brother.

"Little Sammy must have only been around four or five. I remember how he would follow her around everywhere she went whenever I took him to your house. I swear, it's not healthy." Dean grinned; Cas nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Sam paused just before the corner of the hallway that led into the living room, continuing to fix his hair before casually walking toward Jo. She was wearing faded blue jean shorts with a tight red tank top, her blond hair falling in wavy curls around her face an onto her bare shoulders. Jo's usually dark brown eyes were reflecting a yellowish tint in the artificial light. When she saw him approaching she rolled her eyes but smirked, shifting her weight onto her left foot, putting her hands into her back pockets.

"What do you want?" She asked jutting her chin out, trying to look taller even though they haven't been close to the same height since third grade.

"A hug." He replied looking down at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked teasingly, putting her hands up in front of her, but that didn't stop him. Sam bent down to pull the petite girl into his arms, holding her close to him. To his surprise she didn't struggle to get away or complain like she used to, instead she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, breathing into his jacket. He hasn't seen Jo in years, since her dad died and her mom and her moved here (Cas only staying with them for a short period of time). After following this girl around in wonder for as long as he could remember, not having her there to guide him made him miss her usual presence more than anything. When he heard that Dean was driving out to Denver he fought with his parents to let him go. When they refused his every request he snuck out, easily, after watching his brother do the same countless times, and made his way to the nearest bus stop. His parents aren't very happy with either of the Winchesters but the truth is he didn't care at the moment as he stood there, still in the embrace, squeezing his eyes tightly shut while breathing her scent in fondly. Jo stepped up onto her toes placing her lips against his ear whispering,

"I know, I missed you too." they stood there like that for a long time before slowly pulling away from each other. Jo smiled up at him. And this wasn't her usual smirk or sideways smile, this was a real smile.

"So, what do you want to do today? Summer is full of opportunities." Sam said, but Jo didn't get a chance to answer because suddenly Dean was directly in between them, reaching up to put an arm around Sammy's shoulder and tugging at Jo's waist to much of her discomfort.

"Hey Sammy, do you have any plans today? No...Well that's great, cause Cas and I do, and you along with Johanna are joining us." Jo glared at him for calling her by her full name as Cas walked up looking at Sam,

"I swear I had no part in this idea what-so-ever. Dean-"

"-Wants us all to have a little summer fun before we follow Cas here to Stanford." Dean cut in. Jo looked up at all of them in confusion.

"Stanford? But y'all just got here." She said, Sam escaped from under Dean's arm and stood a little closer to her.

"Mom doesn't like the whole Winchester family reunion rolling into town. This house is too small for that many people-"

"I just got here today and I'm not leaving." Sam said cutting Cas off by surprise.

"No, my brother has a point. It's overcrowded in here. But you guys aren't leaving again unless you take me with you." Jo said jutting her chin out like she always did when standing her ground. Cas tried to protest, but before he could say a word she balanced on her toes so that she could reach up and put her small hand over his mouth. He raised his eyebrows at her and she smirked.

"No ifs ands or buts, I'm coming." she said before letting Cas go.

"Ellen." Dean said raising his hands up in surrender at Jo's murderous glare. "Hey, I didn't say if and _or_ but, I said Ellen. You're just planning on leaving her here all alone?" Jo was caught off guard and had to think for a second. She didn't get an answer out because Dean interrupted her again by grabbing her and Sam's hands bringing them side by side in front of him.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we _will_ have some normal summer break fun." Everyone, including Cas, rolled his or her eyes. Dean put Jo's hand in Sam's forcefully before letting go and moving out of the way.

"Everyone, single file line, into the Impala we go." He said sarcastically. Jo sighed and made her way out the door, tugging Sammy behind her, who was still awed at the fact that she hadn't let go of his hand. Cas smiled in spite of himself before following Dean out to the Impala and settling down into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Skinny dipping?! Okay, that's it, I'm-" Jo yelled at Dean, cutting off in frustration while walking from her place next to Sam up to where Dean was standing, a murderous glare on her face. "It isn't skinny dipping unless you want to take off your clothes." Cas said standing in between the two, stopping Jo from reaching her target. He put his hands up in front of in surrender when Jo's glare switched and locked on him. "And we're _not_. It's just swimming. It's not impossible for you to swim in that Jo." Jo glared at Dean over Cas' shoulder one last time before then turning to Sam.

"Fine." She said before dragging Sam's hand to the edge of the dock, sitting down to take her Converse off before placing her toes into the water cursing under her breath that it was cold. Sam laughed before throwing his shoes off and sitting down next to her splashing water on her legs causing her to kick him back, unable to resist a smile.

Cas relaxed his stance, sighing, before looking at the scenery around them. They were standing on a small local dock, somewhere in the middle of the woods near a rich neighborhood. The large lake stretching out in front of them was blue-green, a dark color, making it hard to see anything under the surface. Dean stripped his shirt off, leaving the small amulet around his neck in its usual place. He smiled at Cas before diving below the dark surface, splashing cool water on Cas' face.

"Come on man! What's wrong? Scared of fish?" Cas rolled his eyes while taking his shirt off over his head, throwing it farther down the dock where it wouldn't get wet, before jumping in after Dean.

"I'm not scared of fish, I'm scared of the locals when they figure out we're swimming in their private lake." Cas said after surfacing, splashing water in Dean's face. Dean splashed back and before long it became a war, the two boys wrestling each other while trying to stay afloat, just as they had years ago. Dean pushed Cas' head under water before swimming backwards a few feet, staying out of his reach. When Cas resurfaced Dean was just floating there, the biggest grin on his face, not sarcastic in any way, just... Joyful. It's been a long time since they have had this much fun and well... It felt nice, and for a second time seemed to stop a little. Not in the _over-dramatic-chick-flick _way, but in the _just-realizing-something-you've-never-realized-before_ way, mixed with a second of confusion and panic on what was going on. For the first time in his life Cas saw dean. His green eyes shining, the biggest smile wrinkling the corners of his mouth, sunlight shining off of the water on his bare chest. Cas didn't know what was coming over him and he didn't _think_ he liked it, but that was the thing, he really wasn't sure anymore. But he didn't have to deal with the odd, out-of-place feeling for any longer because Dean decided to push his head back under the water, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Watch out _boys_." Jo's sarcastic voice cut in right before she pushed herself up using Sam's shoulder and jumped off the dock, Sam stood up after her, in the process of getting his shirt off. Once in the water she swam in between Cas and Dean, splitting them up before clinging onto Cas' shoulder to stay above water even though she could swim perfectly fine.

There was another big splash as Sam jumped off the dock, landing in a cannonball only a few feet away from the three of them. When he surfaced, his long brown mess of hair was clinging to his forehead making him look like a wet dog. Cas pushed the extra weight off of him and into Sammy's arms, who, caught by surprise, sunk halfway under water trying to hold the petite girl up.

"Not nice bro." She said while wrapping her arms around a blushing Sammy's neck as she made her way around him to sit on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist in a 'piggy-back' position. Sam half struggled to stay above water, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm getting to old to hold you Jo, even though you haven't seemed to grow one bit." Cas said smirking, Dean laughed and laid back to float on his back, arms behind his neck, squinting his eyes shut against the sunlight.

"Cas, you're eighteen. Don't start using the 'too-old' excuse already." He said, Jo nodding her head in agreement.

"Not to mention you two still act like children." She said eyeing Cas and Dean. Sam laughed but stopped when Jo put her lips to his ear saying.

"You included." Sam smiled and flipped the small girl over his shoulder so that he was cradling her in the water before he started tickling her stomach.

"If you say so." He said as Jo tried to get out of his arms while giggling uncontrollably. She finally got away by dunking her head under and disappearing into the murky water. Sam dunked under too, swimming after her.

"What just happened?" Dean asked, still in the same position with his eyes closed. "I heard giggling and then silence." Cas laughed before pushing him under the water, catching him off-guard just as Sam resurfaced with Jo still fighting to get away from him. Cas relaxed onto his back, wading in the cool water when Dean, who was probably pissed at him for ruining his relaxation, suddenly dragged him under. Jo gave in and stopped struggling, falling against Sam's bare chest before looking up at his soggy mess of hair and hazel eyes smiling. She pushed down on his shoulder, making him sink into the water a little further until he was at her height before slowly leaning forward as if she were going to kiss him. Sam leaned in waiting to meet her soft lips, but before he could she pushed his head back under water laughing. Cas resurfaced just in time to see the scene in front of him, keeping himself up by wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulder as he said,

"Sorry Sammy, your gonna have to try harder than that." When Sam resurfaced, disappointment on his face. Jo had already swam over and clung onto Cas' back, who dunked his head under water, taking the petite girl with him. He came back up to see that Jo had given in and gone back over to Sam. Cas smiled as Sam mouthed thanks, Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and playfully punched Cas in the shoulder, causing him to sink halfway into the water. Before Cas could get him back, an angry voice cut in through the small silence.

"What are you teenagers doing in there?! This is _private property,_ which means you-" The source of the voice pointed to each of them,"- _not allowed_." The man looked to be in his late sixties, gray hair, wrinkles, wearing a bright yellow golf tee and khaki shorts. He was standing at the edge of the dock holding Cas' shirt in his fist, swinging it with every word. Cas was the first to speak up.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again. We were just leaving." He said kicking Dean behind him when he heard him start to laugh quietly. The old man stood up straighter throwing the shirt in the water in front of Cas.

"It better not. If I see any of you out here again I'm... Calling the police." He said after a short pause to think_. What is with old people and the police?_ Cas thought to himself before shrugging, _he won't be able to remember our faces if we come back anyway_. After one last look at the soaking teenagers in the water, the old man turned on his heel and walked over to where he had parked his golf cart. Nobody moved, except for Cas making sure to grab his shirt before it sunk, until he drove away.

"Well, that was interesting. We won't be able to come back here for what? A week, maybe a couple days? How long do you think it'll take him to completely forget about even seeing us here?" Dean asked smirking; Cas rolled his eyes but played along.

"Judging on the way he had to pause before saying police as if he forgot the name, I'm going to go with a couple days."

Jo and Sam made their way out of the water first, Sam lifting her up onto the dock before getting out himself, Dean and Cas trailing behind him.

"Did you at least bring some towels Dean?" Jo asked shivering a little from being out of the water, Sam made his way behind her, reaching to wrap his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes but decided on leaning back against him as Cas made his way to the trunk of the Impala to get them all towels. He threw one at Dean's head, who caught it in mid-air before it hit him in the face, and handed two to Jo and Sam before wrapping one around himself. He stood there, wringing his soaked shirt out in front of him, before they all made their way into the Impala for the drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some Destiel happening in this chapter (along with some Sam/Jo) Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) As always, thanks for the feedback and follows on this story 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cas looked at the backseat of the Impala. Sam was lying against the window, Jo spread out across the seat resting her head on his lap. They were both fast asleep wrapped in the blankets that were packed for the ride to Stanford. Sam had intertwined his fingers with hers and she had squeezed back in return, still fast asleep. Cas turned back around yawning, putting his feet up on the dash.

"Nuh, uh! No feet on my baby." Dean said, hitting his feet down while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Cas rolled his eyes and turned so that he was resting his back against the window stretching his legs across the front seat, making sure to kick him back before resting them on Dean's lap who didn't seem to mind, or was just too tired to care.

"Where did you say Ellen was going?" Dean asked turning his head slightly to look at Cas who shrugged tiredly, folding his arms across his chest.

"She said something about another Harvelle family reunion. Jo said she's been to way too many and I would just feel too out of place." Dean looked back at the road. It was late; the only lights were the ones coming from the Impala's headlights. They've been driving for what seemed like forever, so they should be at least close to the apartment by now. Cas rested his head back against the hard window and shut his eyes, but Dean was going to make it impossible for him to sleep.

"So, how many bedrooms is your apartment going to have?" he asked, shaking Cas' foot. He sighed letting his eyes slowly open again so he could glare at Dean. But he changed his mind when he saw Dean's face. He looked out of place, worried. Cas relaxed his face and nudged him with his foot.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean just looked back at the road. Cas nudged him harder.

"Don't start ignoring me now, there is obviously something wrong." Cas tried harder, raising his voice from the dull whisper it was at. Dean spoke up finally, nodding his head towards the sleeping pair in the back.

"We can't just hang out at your apartment forever Cas. My parents are really worried about Sam, but I'm not just gonna drag him back home and away from Johanna for the second time. He was crushed when you guys left and he's just now starting to get what he's always wanted, he's happy. But in a month school starts back up in Lawrence and you'll start classes at Stanford. I'm pretty positive by then Jo will be going back to Denver, to Ellen and her school. And hell, we'll be _twenty_ soon Cas and I still don't really know what to do with my life." Cas sighed and sat up a little to look Dean in the eyes, still half asleep.

"That's the glory of summer Dean, but it doesn't last forever, nothing ever really does. I'm sure Sam will find a way to see Jo more frequently next year and everyone will fall back into their regular routines. And Dean," Cas emphasized trying to get Dean to look over at him.

"You'll find out what to do, you always have for as long as I've known you. What about that old, childhood dream job of yours. Didn't you always say you wanted to run your own mechanic shop or something?" Dean nodded his head in agreement with the same _we'll figure everything out later_ look on his face so Cas knew it was finally alright to let himself relax back against the window, close his eyes and fall asleep.

When they finally arrived at the apartment complex Dean shook Cas' knee until he woke up and smiled at the tired eye look on his face, squeezing his knee gently before turning to get out of the car. Cas slowly made his way out of the car and into the cool night breeze making him shiver a little even though he was wearing his sweatpants and a warm hoodie over his usual pajamas. He made his way around to scoop up his little sister into his arms. She didn't wake up at this movement, her blond curls bouncing in tangles around her face, eyes still closed. She was only in a tank top and pajama pants so he made sure to keep the blanket that she had been using in the car tightly around her. Dean nodded to Cas to find his apartment while he got everything settled.

Cas made his way to apartment number 221 and fished the key out of his pocket that he had gotten when he had come to set everything up on the way to Denver. Jo made it difficult to open the door, but he managed. Once opened, he walked into the dark hallway searching for a light switch. His hand rolled over one finally, which quickly filled the place with light making him squint. The narrow hallway spread out into the living room in the center of the apartment, which had a couch and two chairs surrounding a small coffee table. He walked further to find the small kitchen to the left and the two bedrooms, one in front of him and one to the right, that he had seen when first coming here. He made his way to the bedroom on the right, walking over to the bed pushed up against the wall. He pulled the covers up before carefully laying Jo down on it, pulling the covers back over her and taking the extra blanket from the car with him to the living room, throwing it down on the couch before going to help Dean. Once he reached out for the doorknob it flew open and in came Dean with his arm around a still half asleep Sammy, who he threw down on the only couch. He turned back to look at Cas, who was pulling the blanket out from under Sam and throwing it over him causing Sam to squirm. Dean dropped his extra bags that he had carried in on the floor in front of him, exhaustion showing clearly on his face.

"Where am I sleeping? I can crash on the floor if you like. I just need to know where." Cas furrowed his brow as he looked in on Jo sleeping and Sam on the couch. The only place left was his bed and he couldn't let Dean sleep on the floor.

"I'll crash on the floor, you can have my bed. Your exhausted, you've been driving the whole night." Dean looked at Cas as if he didn't comprehend his words and was about to protest but instead took Cas by the shoulder and dropped him onto his bed.

"Don't you start arguing either. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. This is your place Cas. It's called hospitality...I think." Cas looked at the bed around him sighing. It was a queen-sized bed; he still didn't know why they insisted on the larger apartment for him when he was the only one supposed to be living here. There were no extra blankets from the car around except for the small one Jo was using, so Dean couldn't have made a bed on the floor if he wanted to. The two chairs in the living room were way to hard to sleep in, if he could even fit in a reclining position. Cas moved to the side of the bed and looked up at Dean apologetically.

"Just...Sleep here, the bed's big enough. There is absolutely no where else for you to sleep and you look like your going to pass out any second now." Cas said pointing to the pillow on the left side of the bed. Dean slowly got onto the bed, turning to look at Cas.

"I swear if you kick me like you used to when we were kids, I _will_ kick your ass off the bed and onto the floor without hesitation." He said making Cas laugh at his sarcastic smile under his tired eyes. He pulled his hoodie over his head and laid back against the pillow as Dean threw his shoes and shirt on the floor. Once he got himself situated, he pulled the large comforter they were sharing around him and halfway off of Cas, who didn't think it was worth mentioning. He just scooted in a little closer so he could get the blanket around him, feeling the heat from Dean's bare back through his shirt. At any other point in Cas' life this would feel normal, like the sleepovers their parents set up when they were in elementary school. But now, something felt different, more out of place and awkward. Cas _liked_ the feeling of Dean's back against him, _wanted_ him to be there. He began to rub his eyes hardly in frustration of the peer thought of it but couldn't let it slip his mind. He subconsciously moved in a little closer, fighting himself in his mind on letting this new feeling control him, but forgot about it instantly when he heard Dean's tired voice speak up from beside him.

"I swear to God Cas, if you mention this to anyone I will end you." Cas nudged him in the back, smiling to himself, before settling back into his pillow, listening to the steady rhythm of Dean's breathing.

* * *

Cas felt a warm arm around his shoulder and waist. He could feel someone up against his back, slowly breathing in an out, feeling their warm breath on the back of his neck. He didn't quite understand at first but his tired mind decided to lean into it contently, enjoying the warmth around him. Before he could put everything together on what was going on he heard footsteps walking into the room followed by a sleepy, confused voice.

"What? What the hell...Dean? Cas? You awake lovebirds?" Sam asked, laughing a little to himself. Cas, now fully awake and understanding, quickly turned around and ended up touching his nose to Dean's, who woke up at the quick position change. They both laid there in shock for a few seconds, eyes wide, noses still touching (Cas finding it a little difficult to breathe at the moment) before pushing away from each other, Dean falling straight off the side of the bed, Cas stopping right at the edge.

"Cas?! What the hell man?" Dean yelled, getting up from the floor.

"Hey, I woke up with you spooning my back, not the other way around. So don't start blaming me!" Cas argued back causing Sam to double over laughing, Dean to turn pink, and Jo to walk in the room asking what the hell was going on.

"Wha- why." Sam kept laughing not able to fully ask the question. Jo looked at all of them in confusion. Dean was standing there in his jeans and no shirt, his hair standing up on one side. Cas was hanging halfway off the bed, his hoodie twisted around him uncomfortably, he was pretty sure his hair was lopsided also, and Sam still doubled over, his face bright red from laughing. He finally got his breath and bent down to explain everything to Jo, who had the same reaction.

"Okay, okay guys." Dean tried to calm the laughing but didn't get anywhere as Cas half ran to the bathroom making sure to get the shower first and leave Dean to deal with them, also hiding his now bright red cheeks, not because of waking up to Dean spooning him (which would surly be the obvious reason), but because when he woke up he actually _liked_ it, the feeling of Dean's arms securely around him. At the moment it kind of made him want to puke but at the same time wonder if things for Dean were changing too. Not just wondering, more of _hoping_. He heard Dean yell after him in frustration before shutting the door behind him.

He came out of the bathroom with his sweatpants low on his waist to find Dean sitting on the bed waiting. He slowed his step a little and watched Dean curiously before walking to his bag at the foot of the bed for a shirt. Before he bent down to pick one up Dean held his hand out, holding one of his old Journey concert tees towards him. Cas coughed a laugh before taking the shirt from him, fingers brushing over fingers causing Cas to want to run away. He didn't understand, what was so different, why the hell did he feel like this?

"Thanks. What are you up to anyway?" Cas asked watching as Dean stood up from the bed, a little too close for comfort, before taking a step forward causing Cas to tense up but relax again when Dean walked past him to the bathroom. Dean hasn't said a word and Cas was worried something was wrong but he decided to let it go and see what Sam and Jo were up to. He walked into the living room, pulling the shirt over his head. Sam jumped off the couch at the sight of him smiling wildly, his large dimples cutting into his cheeks.

"I swear if this is about-"

"It's not. I was wondering if I could take the um…. The Impala? I know how to drive so stop looking at me like that." Sam said while Cas continued to stare at him wide-eyed, mouth gaping. Sam rolled his eyes and started to walk away muttering something under his breath but Cas spoke up.

"You're asking _me_ if you can drive your brothers car? This isn't just any car man... This is his _baby_, you of all people should understand what that means." Cas said eyeing him skeptically, Sam scratched the back of his head awkwardly as his turned around, peering at Jo who was smiling at him from the couch before turning his gaze back to Cas, puppy dog eyes on full power. Cas sighed, "Sammy... No, no you can't-" He gave up, having to look away, cursing under his breath that Sam still got to him.

"You know Dean will skin me alive." Cas said hoping that would change Sam's mind, if just a little, at the thought. But it didn't seem to faze him one bit as he turned on his heel, grabbing Jo's hand before running out the door, keys already dangling from Jo's free hand.

"I'm glad you care about me so much!" Cas shouted after the door slammed, sighing and falling back against the wall thinking of what he'd just done right when Dean came out of the room looking around.

"Hey, where's the kids, they're under your custody too you know, I'm not gonna be no single father." Dean joked making Cas smile despite the situation. He took in a breath before walking over to Dean, messing with the hem of his shirt to avoid his eyes as he began,

"Okay, promise not to kill me on the spot but..." Cas trailed off as he looked up to see Dean's reaction who's stance only shifted a little, brows curving into confusion.

"But I let your brother take the... The impala." He finished, shielding his face instinctively, squinting his eyes shut. But there was no impact, just Dean's laughter erupting from in front of him as Cas slowly removed his hands from in front of his face, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What- what were you expecting me to do? Punch you? Dude you should know by now that I could never hurt you. And what did that sneaky son of bitch do? Was it the eyes?" When Cas nodded Dean laughed even harder placing his hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe you seriously..." He continued to laugh causing Cas to glare at him before playfully punching his shoulder and walking over to the couch, falling down into the soft cushion.

"Sorry bro, just found it funny. Hey do you wanna do something around the house since Sam and Jo are off doing God knows what with my car in a town like this?" Dean asked but Cas didn't move from where he was laying, that feeling rising in his gut again making him want to shove Dean against the nearest wall and kiss him breathless. Okay... Well he probably hadn't thought of it that severely before, what was new? Dean just stared down at him for a few seconds before sitting down on the couch at his feet while Cas slowly draped his feet over Dean's lap as he slugged his body into a sitting position feeling lightheaded.

"You don't look so hot." Dean said before touching his hand to Cas' forehead causing a shiver to run through his body. Cas laughed awkwardly at how Dean was acting before reaching up to remove his hand from his forehead, but he didn't let go of his grip.

"I'm fine." He said, finding himself now only inches from Dean's face, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, making him curse himself internally until he felt a soft rubbing of Dean's fingers soothingly against their still connected hands.

"Just... just a little light-headed." He looked back up at Dean who was watching their hands curiously about to snap out of whatever thoughts he had lost himself in as Cas squirmed uncomfortably, legs rubbing against Dean's lap softly as he moved. He found himself leaning in even closer, almost robotically, placing his lips against Dean's, sending chills down his spine. Dean didn't kiss him back at first, but he didn't pull away either, he let Cas trace his lips over his experimentally. He removed his hand from the grip, slowly reaching for Dean's chin but pulled back instantly when he felt Dean finally give into him, kissing him back timidly, hand resting down on his legs.

"I'm…I'm sorry-" Cas struggled to find the right words to say and came to the conclusion that there were none. "I don't know what-" he was cut off by Dean's lips rapidly pushing back against his causing him to fall back into the couch, his head bouncing up from the cushion on impact. Dean forcefully pressed down against him, his hips pinning him against the cushion a little too heavily, causing him the gasp in shock between kisses and squirm a little under the weight. Dean reached up to thread his fingers in his hair pulling Cas even closer to him. He laid there dazed for a moment, feeling Dean's body move against him, muscles rippling under his shirt, his lips exploring his own feverishly. He felt Dean's hands move from his face down to his side, sliding down way too slowly causing Cas to gasp as Dean pulled him into a sitting position again, gripping his waist tightly. Cas finally kissed him back, arms lazily clutching around his shoulder and waist as he molded their chests together. He pulled away after a few minutes, confusion on what just happened finally getting to him as Dean stared at him longingly.

"What..?" Dean began, hands searching their way up from Cas' waist to curl around his upper back.

"I... I don't know." Cas answered his unspoken question, finding himself subconsciously moving closer to Dean, leaning into the touch.

"We should-"

"-Sort this out..." Cas finished Dean's thought staring at him, blue eyes wide and sparkling off the light above them. He saw something flash in Dean's eyes before he found himself being forcefully pushed back down against the couch cushion, the shock knocking the breath out of him. He didn't have time to regain his breath because Dean's mouth was back over his, gently pulling at his bottom lip.

"...Dean." Cas gasped, giving Dean the chance to widen the kiss, pressing down even harder against him. Cas gave in again as Dean traced his fingers across his chest, his shirt ending up on the floor somewhere. His mind went totally blank, not wasting time to worry through rights and wrongs, focused on Dean's touch and his lips that moved away from his own, giving him the chance to breathe. They traced from his cheek to the underside of his jaw line, lazily falling down onto his neck until Cas couldn't stand it anymore and pulled them back to his own, curling his fingers in Dean's dirty blonde hair to pull him in closer... If anyone asked Cas what happened that night he didn't think he could ever recall it entirely. It was all a faded blur as they both gave into the kind of fever that snuck up from nowhere and completely consumed you.

* * *

Sam looked over at Jo in the passenger seat of the Impala, her hair blowing in waves around her face, the wind making her eyes squint. She looked away from the window and over at him, raising her eyebrows when she saw that he was watching her instead of the road causing him to awkwardly look away. She laughed, scooting across the leather seat to lean against him, wrapping her small arms under his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What would you like to do tonight?" She asked, her voice muffled against his jacket. They'd been driving all day it felt, stopping occasionally to eat or look around a little. It was only around seven, the sun had set early, traces of orange hidden behind the clouds.

"Whatever you want." He said, leaning into her touch. She sighed playing with the fabric of his jacket before sitting up to look at him again, her wide smile dimpling her pale cheeks that were flushed pink.

"Movie night?" She asked nudging his shoulder. "I heard they have a drive-in theater around this town, come on it'll be fun." Sam smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, well where did you hear about this drive-in? I need to know which way it is, that would be good information to come by." He said sarcastically, causing her to roll her eyes in the middle of pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket, mumbling something about looking it up. She leaned back against him as he drove, the white light of her phone lighting up her brown eyes as she scrolled through the Internet.

"Found it! They have there own website, it's not far from here, I'll tell you where to turn."

It didn't take long to get there, she was right, it was close by. They pulled up to the ticket stand, driving over the bumpy dirt road that jerked the car a little. They were playing the classics tonight, _The Wizard of Oz, Back to the Future _and _Grease._

"Sorry kids, the first movie already started thirty minutes ago." The man said once they drove up. Sam frowned at him thinking of what to say.

"Well, can't you let us in to see the second movie, there must be some spots left, seems like a big field from here." He said, the older man just shook his head, looking annoyed.

"That's fine, thank you sir." Jo said sweetly, smiling at the man before looking back up a Sam who was eyeing her curiously and winked. He raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to the man, apologizing for the inconvenience, and drove away slowly. Once he got out of view of the ticket booth he pulled the Impala to the side of the road and looked back at Jo.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Come on, lets sneak around the back." She said excitingly tugging on his arm. He stared at her quizzically, not blinking.

"I'm serious Sammy, we can park the Impala here, out of site of course, or your brother will flay my brother alive, and walk around the back. No one will notice." She said. His lips curled into a small smile but he still didn't budge. She sighed and leaned in closer, her warm breath against his lips causing him to flush.

"Johanna... It's Sam, not Sammy." He said, smiling wider at her expression when he said her full name. She didn't argue though, she leaned in even closer, slowly capturing his bottom lip between hers. She tasted like strawberries, her soft lips moving over his causing his heart to skip and his skin to feel hot under her touch. She smiled against his mouth, leaning to where she was almost laying over him, his back resting against the Impala door sending shivers down his spine as the cool exterior of the car door brushed against his skin. He softly wrapped his arms around her petite form, bringing her in closer against him.

"So... Do you want to sneak around back?" She breathed against his lips causing him to laugh quietly.

"No... I'd like to stay here for awhile." He said catching her lip between his again, one of his hands curling around the base of her neck underneath her blond curls to pull her down closer. She reached up to stroke her small hand along his long brown hair, curling individual strands in her fingers.

"Okay... But we're seeing the next movie."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had this chapter written for awhile now because I kept having to go back and edit it. Hopefully it turned at as good as I was trying for :) Anyway, I will have the next chapter up sooner because I've been working on it more lately as I was editing this one... I know, confusing, but I multitask a lot. Enough of me, hope you like this chapter, promising more destiel :) And of course, thanks for the feedback and everything so far. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Sam finally got back to the apartment that night Jo was fast asleep against him. He smiled before carefully picking her up, holding her tightly against his chest as he put the keys to the Impala in his pocket. The door to the apartment was unlocked, _thank God_, so he opened it quietly, knowing Dean and Cas were probably asleep already and worrying that Dean might have stayed up to yell at him. When he finally pushed the door all the way open the room was dark, no one accompanying it to his satisfaction, the door to Cas' room was closed, Dean was probably in there too making sure to leave Sam the space on the couch. Sam smirked to himself when he thought about the situation harder before closing and locking the door behind him and carrying Jo to the bedroom she had stayed in before, carefully laying her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He smiled to himself before leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. Sam made his way back into the living room, crashing down into the couch cushion and pulled the small blanket around him, not taking long to fall asleep.

* * *

Cas fluttered his eyes open slowly to find that he was laying on Dean's chest. He panicked for a second, not completely remembering what happened, rolling away almost causing him to fall off the bed...again. His shirt was off so he checked and made sure he still had on pants... He did. He didn't know why relief flooded over him, but it did. He started remembering most of what happened and felt like jumping out a window. Dean was his _best_ friend, how the hell did this happen? He was about to jump out of the bed and run onto the balcony to clear his mind when Dean shifted in the bed, curling on his side looking utterly beautiful in his sleep. Cas didn't know what to do but decidedly rolled back against him, tangling their legs together like they were when he had woke up, regretting it once he did. Dean's eyes slowly opened and Cas put his head back on his chest, pretending he was still asleep, before Dean fully opened his eyes. He heard Dean yawn against him before his gruff voice followed, slurred with sleep.

"I know you're awake Castiel." He said and Cas shivered slightly when Dean used his full name, rolling each syllable off his tongue slowly. Cas slowly lifted his eyes up to Dean who smiled wearily at him.

"I- I don't understand what-" Cas didn't know what to say, he was clueless, so he just fell on his back frustratingly, head sinking into the pillow.

"I know." Dean said simply, doing the same, both of them laying side by side staring up at the ceiling quizzically as if it held all the answers in its boring patterns, neither knowing what to say. Cas finally sighed and spoke up,

"I need some air." He rushed before sliding off the bed ignoring Dean's calls, picking up a shirt from his bag on his way, throwing it over his head. He went through the living room to see that Sam was still fast asleep on the couch. _It must be early_ he thought, the sun wasn't even out yet as he strode out the back door. He walked out onto the small balcony connected to the apartment, gripping the ledge tightly, breathing in the much needed fresh air. His head was still spinning and he really didn't know what to think anymore. Dean had been his best friend for as long as he can remember, how can that change into anything else? He closed his eyes tightly trying to get the thought out of his head but could still taste Dean's lips on his, everything that happened last night haunting his mind. After about fifteen minutes of trying to relax, all kinds of thoughts running through his head, he heard the door squeak open behind him and didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He continued to keep his eyes shut breathing in deeply as Dean came up beside him.

"So... " Dean said as Cas finally let himself open his eyes and turn around to face him. Dean was standing awkwardly, his hair wet from the shower he must have took while Cas was out there thinking, wearing a white tee shirt and some faded black jeans, trying to smile. Cas didn't know it, but a tear escaped his eye and started to roll down his cheek.

"Cas, man, are you okay?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head before looking back up at Dean who looked generally worried about his friend's state. He was about to walk closer to him but Cas held his hand up to stop him, using his other hand to wipe away the tear frustratingly.

"It's just... I don't know Dean, and that's what... I don't know what's happening, I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't-"

"You won't...lose me." Dean finished Cas' sentence, knowing his exact thought, probably thinking the same thing. Cas smiled sadly but nodded his head in agreement, lowering his hands to his side.

"On another note, we have time to figure this out, okay? Trust me." Dean said. "...For now though, the kids are still asleep so would you like to watch TV or something?" Dean continued, his usual sarcasm coming back into play. Cas looked up from staring at his hands, smiling slightly, looking into Dean's pleading green eyes again.

"I- I just need some time, that's all." He said regretting it once Dean's face fell. "I need some time." He repeated before slowly walking around Dean, trying not to look back before making his way through the apartment and out the front door, combing his hair down with his fingers. Dean stood there unmoving, speechless, before he walked back into the apartment to find Sammy curled up like a dog on the couch, asleep. He decided to get his mind off things and sat at his feet smiling to himself when his brother fidgeted in his sleep. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning on the news, making sure the volume was at a low purr before resting his head back into the cushion sighing.

* * *

Cas didn't return home until later that evening. Yes, Dean was curious on what the hell he did all day but he wasn't about to make things more complicated by asking. He smiled at Dean, Sam and Jo, who were all on the couch together, Jo curled up in Sam's arms, Dean on his brother's other side. After halfway explaining to Sam and Jo that he had been getting some things sorted out for Stanford, Cas made his way to the bedroom to take a shower. Dean relaxed back into the couch, trying to get interested in the show that was on but after about ten minutes of sitting through whatever it was while thinking of thousands of things to say to Cas , his mind went blank and he gave up. He smiled at Sam and Jo before walking down the narrow hallway to the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him, still able to hear the murmur of the TV from the other room. The shower was still running so he went over and sat on the bed awkwardly, waiting. He almost decided to leave the room while he could but changed his mind as he heard the sound of the shower being shut off and curtains being pushed aside. After a few minutes Cas made his way out of the warm bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, to find Dean sitting on the bed looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So uh... Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?" Dean asked as Cas turned on his heel and walked back into the bathroom, returning moments later with just his sweatpants on that showed the _V_ shape of his hipbones.

"No, actually..." Cas paused having to think about what he was about to say and then decided not to say it at all, instead he just looked back down at Dean and smiled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Actually..." Dean repeated raising his eyebrows, half hoping in the back of his mind that Cas might let him in, giving into the confusing feelings that they both were clearly going through. At the same time still not understanding exactly why he wanted Cas to do so, his whole mind spinning in countless circles.

Cas watched curiously as Dean looked back down at his hands, slowly getting off the bed and walking over to where Cas was standing awkwardly. He looked as if he was straining himself to move, now only inches from Cas. Cas squirmed a little, breathing in shortly, but didn't turn away from Dean whose green eyes looked both tired and confused, searching for a way out. Dean took a staggered breath in before slowly leaning closer, Cas feeling him against his bare chest causing him to shiver, his heart rate quickening at the touch. Dean slowly, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around Cas' lower back, pulling him even closer, breathing in a shaky breath that Cas could feel against his lips.

Cas had never seen Dean like this before, how unsure of himself he was and the peer frightened look in his eyes that he was making the wrong decision. Cas finally gave up at holding back, it was killing him inside. He moved his shaking fingers over Dean's chest before wrapping them around his neck, suddenly forgetting about everything, pulling Dean's lips quickly into his. Dean kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but more deeply when he decided that it was okay since _Cas_ was the one who kissed _him_, he had let him in again, maybe for good this time. His grip on Cas' lower back tightened causing Cas to purr happily and arch his back slightly, pulling Dean with him. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, but at the moment he completely forgot about that and lost himself tracing his lips over Dean's, the kiss becoming more passionate as Dean spun Cas around, pinning him against the side of the bed. Cas smiled against Dean's lips before pulling away, crawling onto the bed backwards, pulling Dean with him. His head sunk down into the pillow as Dean pressed down against him, kissing his neck.

_Why? Why was he letting this happen again?_ The thoughts swirled around his head making him feel lightheaded. He couldn't do this... Dean was his best friend and nothing could change that. _That can't change into something else... Right?_ He thought, beginning to confuse himself so he gave in, trying to completely clear his mind.

Cas felt like he couldn't breathe as he threaded his fingers through Dean's dirty blonde hair, pulling him down closer against him. When the kisses on his neck moved down to his chest Cas gasped, his whole body tingling causing him to squirm and grip Dean's back, wanting to get away. He suddenly felt small and... Vulnerable, and he really didn't like it. Dean's kisses drifted even lower, agonizingly slow to the point where Cas couldn't take it any longer. He quickly slid away, maneuvering to where he was on top of Dean, straddling him against the bed, laughing at his expression before pulling him up by his hands, placing them around his waist. Cas dropped down to Dean's level bringing him into a kiss which Dean deepened as he tightened the grip on his waist, much to Cas' pleasure. He slowly brought his head up, causing Dean to lift up with his lips, refusing to break away from the kiss for more than a second. Cas wrapped his arms comfortably around Dean's back, molding his chest up against his own causing Dean to lean into the touch, groaning happily against his mouth as Cas slowly traced his hands up the inside of his shirt and over the muscles in his back.

Before what happened last night, Cas had never in his life thought that way of Dean, (or maybe he did but just didn't realize it then). But now, the feeling of Dean's lips exploring his _fit_. He didn't know how to explain it, the way Dean's skin felt under his touch, everything so new and exciting, experiencing his friend in a different way then he ever had before... And _liking_ it.

Before Cas could drag himself out of his thoughts, Dean had already pushed him back down while trailing from the warm kiss down to Cas' neck again, pinning him against the bed with his hips. This time he let him continue to kiss his neck, leaning his head back against the pillow contently, not caring to think anymore, in rhythm with Dean' breathing and the way his hips moved against him with each kiss, sending shivers up his spine. Dean hands were tracing down his sides slowly, stopping under the already lowered waistband of his sweatpants to grip him tighter, his fingers feeling like fire against Cas' sensitive skin. He was about to drag Dean's lips back to his, his whole body flushed and tingling, but realized what was happening as if reality hit him straight in the face and he began to whisper in Dean's ear as he continued to kiss Cas' neck.

"Dean, Dean stop... Please. We... We need to sort this out okay... Sam and Jo." Dean slowly pulled back up looking down at Cas' worried blue eyes. He quickly sat up bringing Cas with him. They heard footsteps leading into the room which made Dean practically jump off the bed, running into the bathroom. Cas was left sitting there, hair probably messed up as hell, his lips swollen, pulling his sweatpants higher up on his waist when Jo walked into the room. He cursed under his breath when he reached up to touch his lips, hoping Jo wouldn't notice. He was disappointed that Dean had to leave, wanting him back, which caused him to feel so much worst about himself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He would have continued to sort things out in his mind if Jo didn't speak up from the foot of the messed up bed.

"Whoa... What happened here?" Cas began to panic as Jo looked at him slyly, dropping his fingers from his lips instantly, but he calmed down when she jumped on the bed next to him, getting up on her knees so that she could comb his messed up hair with her fingers. "Have you ever heard of a brush?" She asked laughing. Cas smiled, completely relieved, and tickled her stomach through her thin tank top, causing her to fall back in a giggle fit before he brought his younger sister into a hug.

"I'm glad your here." He said laughing into her hair. "What would I do if I didn't have you to fix my hair." He continued sarcastically causing Jo to glare at him but hug him back gratefully.

"How did you last this long without me?" She asked playfully, but Cas could hear the meaning behind the simple statement.

"Its late, I'm gonna go to bed." She said when he didn't respond, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "You should too." Cas smiled before saying goodnight as she got up from the bed, turning the light off and shutting the door as she left. Cas fell back down against the pillow, running his fingers through his hair nervously. Dean made his way out of the bathroom slowly before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor tonight?" He asked, reaching out to touch Cas' leg. Cas stiffened at the touch and lifted his head from the pillow to look at him curiously.

"Stay." He said simply before scooting underneath the covers and holing his arms out awkwardly. "I'm sure." Dean saw his arms shaking a little a frowned before leaning over him gently pushing his arms back, rubbing them comfortingly, he looked like he was about to lose it.

"You don't look sure." He whispered, still hovering above him watching his face curiously. Cas breathed in deeply, his blue eyes drifting to where he was messing with the collar of Dean's shirt. He slid off of Cas to get under the covers next to him, pulling him back into his arms.

"Promise me?" Cas breathed against his chest.

"Anything Cas." Dean replied holding him tighter.

"You... Won't leave." He replied hesitantly. Dean pulled back a little to capture Cas' lips in his gently, pulling back a hair to speak, Dean's warm breath causing Cas' lips to quiver.

"I already told you yesterday Cas, I could never hurt you, I promise." Cas pulled back smiling before kissing him once more. He curled up against his side as Dean tangled their legs together, wrapping his arms around Cas' slim shoulders, gripping him closer, breathing in his scent before letting his eyes close.

"Why did it take me so long." He murmured sleepily, muffled against Cas' hair.

"So long to what?" Cas' soft voice came from Dean's chest as he curled their fingers together.

"To _see_ you... Castiel." Dean replied causing Cas to quiver slightly, tightening his grip on Dean's fingers. He fell asleep engulfed in Cas' warmth, feeling his every breath against him.

* * *

Jo sat up straight in her bed breathing hardly, searching the darkness around her.

"Just a dream..." She murmured while remembering back to a car crash, screams echoing in her head, Sam's face looking at her with dead eyes. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes forcefully to try to get the image out of her head. Her eyes were wet, hair messed up, falling into her eyes. She laid back against the bed harshly before giving up.

"Sammy?" She called out towards the entryway that led into the living room, when she heard her voice cracking she swore under her breath on how pathetic she felt, but she needed to see him. There was rustling in the room but Sam hadn't gotten up.

"Sammy?!" She called louder, voice echoing way too loudly in her head. The rustling grew louder as she heard footsteps leading into the room.

"Jo? What's wrong?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes tiredly, clearly too tired to care about the 'Sammy' thing. She relaxed a little, sitting up to see him.

"Nothing, just a bad dream that's all. It was just a bad dream." The last part came out in more of a whisper and Sam looked down at her concerned. He walked over to the side of the bed to rub her shoulder gently.

"You can tell me."

"No, no I can't." She replied, hearing how pathetic she sounded. Sam just nodded his head, reaching his hand down to gently move the hair from her eyes, feeling her slightly shaking against his touch.

"Hey its okay. Do you want me to... To stay?" Sam asked timidly, his voice sounding smaller than it usually did. She smiled, leaning into his hand before moving to the other side of the bed, laying back down. Sam awkwardly got into the bed, moving in next to her while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She didn't realize she was still shaking because of the dream until she felt Sam soothing rub up and down her arm.

"You... There was a car crash and-" she cut herself off when she heard her voice crack, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"It doesn't matter, you can tell me in the morning. Go to sleep, I'm right here." He said. She relaxed more, gripping him tighter not wanting to ever have to let him go, hiding her face against his warm chest when she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm right here." Sam repeated, his hot breath against her ear causing her to smile.

"I love you." She whispered tiredly, realizing that's the first time she's said that to him.

"I love you too." He said without missing a beat, his voice sounding small again as he kissed her forehead. She finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, feeling safe with Sam's arms wrapped around her, knowing he would be there when she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I'd have an update soon, I already had this chapter written so I was just like _what the hell_... So here it is, I apologize ahead of time for the ****_minor_**** plot twist ;) But I needed to go somewhere with the story, begin wrapping everything up, y'know? I needed a climax somewhere... I hope you enjoy it anyway and I promise it gets better, I'm a sucker for happy endings :) As always, thanks for the reviews and reads 3 Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

There was only a couple weeks left of summer. Sam and Jo would have to begin traveling back to their individual houses soon to go back to school. Dean was going to have to drag Sam by his hair because they all knew he was going to be stubborn about it. Everything's been what most people would call perfect, even though Cas kind of felt out of place at times, it _was_... perfect.

Cas woke up, the warmth of Dean's arms lazily spread across his waist and shoulders feeling so new to him, yet familiar in a way. He breathed in deeply before turning around, Dean's arms still around him, touching his nose to Dean's, this time neither of them jumping away.

"Good morning." Dean breathed against Cas' lips before kissing him gently.

"Morning." Cas replied against his mouth, not wanting to ever move from this spot, leaning in closer to kiss him harder. He ran his fingers under the covers and over Dean's bare side, moving his lips from his mouth to brush against his neck, bare legs tangling with his.

"Nuh uh... Breakfast." Dean said, lips pressed against his ear, pushing himself away to get up from the bed. Cas whimpered and stared at him longingly, turning his lips into a pout, his bed hair sticking out to the side, some black strands falling in his blue eyes that were pleading helplessly.

"Nope... You can not pull a Sammy on me... It won't work." Dean said, turning on his heel, keeping his eyes away from Cas as he walked out into the living room. Cas sighed and slugged his way off the bed, picking his sweatpants up from the floor before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Dean didn't cook. But he wanted to try. The second Sammy heard that he was going to try to cook he took Jo and the keys to the Impala before running out the door, shouting something over his shoulder about going out to eat breakfast. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the inside of the cabinet. It was nearly empty, they still hadn't gone grocery shopping. _Hell_, they still haven't fully unpacked everything they brought. They unpacked their food though. He decided on keeping things simple, bacon, eggs, and toast. It couldn't be that bad... Right?

Cas stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, stopping to look in the mirror. It was fogged up heavily so he sighed and used the towel to wipe it off enough to see himself.

"Oh God..." He said, right in the middle of his neck was a small bruise plain as day... He cursed under his breath about it being too hot to attempt covering it up and went to use another towel to dry his hair off. He put his sweatpants back on, it was a Sunday during the summer, he don't feel getting dressed. They were always too big for him, the bottom sweeping against the ground as the waistline hung low on his hips. He finished drying his hair to the point where it was frizzed up and tried combing it down with his fingers before studying the bruise more closely. Cas sighed frustratingly as he walked out of the bathroom, the air conditioner feeling like ice against his warm skin causing him to shiver. He couldn't help the smile from spreading on his face when he heard rustling in the kitchen... Dean must be cooking.

When he made his way out of the room the smell of bacon attacked his nose. He smiled before walking over to Dean and slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, causing him to jump under his warm touch.

"It's just me baby." Cas laughed quietly. Dean sighed before turning in his arms to kiss him.

"I was trying to cook... It hasn't been going so well. Sam and Jo already left at the peer _thought_ of me cooking." He frowned before placing his hands under the waistband of Cas' sweatpants, fingers searching low on his hipbones causing him to shiver. Cas playfully pushed against his chest, trying to get out of his grip.

"You left a bruise." He said quietly after a few moments.

"What do you mean? A hickey?" Dean took Cas' head between his hands and turned his head to the side to look at his neck. His bright green eyes traveled from the mark he left to Cas' scowl and back again, shining brightly, biting his lip until he totally lost it and doubled over laughing, his head resting against Cas' shoulder.

"Oh my God, you're not kidding." Dean said lifting his head up again before laughing harder causing Cas to glare at him and shrug him off.

"What did you expect after last night dumbass?" Cas said rolling his eyes, slightly blushing when he remembered back to it before continuing to glare at Dean whose green eyes softened. He stopped laughing and leaned in to kiss the spot on his neck gently, resting his arms around Cas' lower waist.

"I swear, if you make it worse-"

"Stop swearing so much." Dean said, brushing over Cas' skin, back to his lips, to kiss him again. Cas laughed against his lips before pulling away and twisting Dean around in his arms to face the counter again.

"You were in the middle of something..." Cas said, kissing his ear, his arms wrapped back around his waist. He searched his fingers across the waistline of Dean's blue jeans, feeling Dean breathe in sharply when he moved his fingers under the waistband and against his hips, slowly lowering his touch until Dean couldn't take it anymore and turned back to face Cas, his hands gripping his lower back tightly as he swooped down to kiss him harshly. He held Cas tighter against him, grip tightening on his lower waist as his hands began to slip lower down, underneath Cas' sweatpants. Cas gasped for air causing Dean to kiss him harder, he was never easy on him. After a while Cas slowly brought his hands up to place them against Dean's chest, lightly pushing him away, Dean lips now trailing down his neck back over the bruise causing Cas to laugh breathlessly.

"Dean, I love you, but I swear if you make that worse than it already is, I _will_ kick your ass." Dean laughed against his neck, kissing the spot harder, causing Cas to push against his chest again, but Dean wasn't budging.

"_Mmm_, you can try..." Dean said against his neck, Cas was finally able to push him off and strayed a few feet away, holding his hand up when Dean started to advance.

"Nuh uh, Breakfast." Cas said, mimicking Dean's voice, causing him to laugh before picking up the two plates he had laid out on the counter in front of him.

"Its unfair to use my own words against me Castiel. And the food probably isn't good, just warning you now." He said while setting the plates down on the kitchen table. Moving back to take two cups of coffee from the counter.

"You're too hard on yourself." Cas said, sitting down on one side of the table. Dean finally sat down across from him, intertwining their feet under the table. Cas smiled before stabbing some eggs with his fork, hesitantly tasting them.

"I'm surprised Dean Winchester. As long as I've known you, you've never stepped foot in a kitchen... But this is pretty good." He said, making Dean brighten up across from him, a flush of red under his freckles on his cheeks.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Thank _you_. I was hungry, finally getting some good breakfast around here." Cas said laughing, nudging Dean's leg with his foot.

* * *

"So, do you think there's something going on between... My brother and yours?" Sam asked, sitting across from Jo whose blond hair glowed In the sunlight. They were sitting outside at a local fast food joint, eating breakfast. She furrowed her brow in confusion, her smile faltering.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't hear him the first time. Sam sighed not knowing how to put it into words. He rubbed his thumb along her fingers, playing with her nails causing her to laugh. After a while he tried asking again, needing to know the answer.

"Do you think... Cas and Dean are... Together?" He finally got out, squirming in the seat, feeling awkward because of how weird that sounded coming out of his mouth. He looked back up from their hands to see Jo staring at him long and hard for a few seconds before breaking into a laugh, hiding her face in her hands, her eyes turning watery she was laughing so hard.

"You mean... You didn't know?" She got out between bits of laughter causing him to do a spit take with his drink (away from her of course). He grabbed her arm gently, trying to get her to stop laughing and explain.

"Didn't know? So they are?! How do _you_ know?" He asked furrowing his brows, trying to fit all the pieces together.

"Because it's friggin clear as day. You mean, you don't see how they look at each other? How they sit so close on the couch when we are all watching TV, holding hands when they think we aren't looking? I swear, guys never see these kind of things..." Jo said shaking her head. Sam just continued to stare at her dazed.

"So... They are?" He repeated, half as a statement, trying to convince himself. They have been best friends since third grade, pretty much Sam's whole life, Cas was more like his second brother. How..? He shook his head slowly, the shock making him lightheaded. He sat back against his seat, continuing to look at Jo who was smiling widely at him, trying not to laugh again.

"I kind of also saw them... Kiss. If that makes it easier to convince you that I'm not full of s-"

"What?!" He cut her off, his voice ringing a little too loudly in his head, everyone that was eating around them turning to look towards him. Sam's eyes widened, his cheeks turning a bright red as people continued to stare at him, causing him to get up from the seat, dazedly walking to where the Impala was parked.

"Sammy? Sam where are you going?" Jo's voice trailed behind him, but his head felt like it was engulfed in water, everything around him sounding calm and muted even though his mind was spinning so fast that he felt like he couldn't function correctly. He felt Jo tug at his arm before finally turning around to look at her. She had left the money for the food on the table pressed against it by a plate, the edge of it flapping in the wind. He automatically felt bad for leaving her to pay, forgetting about that entirely.

"Sam... I'm sorry, I should have let Dean tell you, but... You asked me." She said, her small voice still sounded muted in his ears. He eyed her curiously, tilting his head to the side sadly.

"Don't be sorry Jo... I'm just shocked, that's all. I grew up looking up to these two as if they were my brothers. It's weird thinking of them... Like that. That's all... It's just weird." He said, his voice echoing in his head, sounding far away, before bending down to kiss her soft lips, suddenly feeling better once he did. She smiled against his mouth before pulling away to tug on his arm again.

"Come on, lets go home, we'll talk to them. I'm sure they don't even know that _I_ know." She said tugging his arm further into the road towards the Impala. All of a sudden everything around him slowed, sun shining through Jo' blond hair like fire at the tips, her eyes bright and round, looking up at him admiringly before suddenly hearing something and turning her head away, turning those eyes away. He heard muted yelling coming from all around him, the look on Jo's face was replaced with peer terror as she turned back to him, yelling something that he couldn't hear. This all happened within seconds, again, it felt like everything had slowed, closing in on him. All of a sudden he snapped out of it, finally hearing Jo' screams seconds too late as he heard the screech of tires and the crunching of metal, glass shattering against the road. A huge pain shoot through his back and everything was dark. Jo's eyes slowly opened, her cheek scratching against the ground. When they opened all the way to reveal where she was, she panicked, her heart sinking so fast it made her stomach churn. There was glass everywhere, something was pinning her to the ground by her legs to where she couldn't move. Lights were everywhere, blue red and white lights flashing against the pavement, everything looking darker and feeling slower than it really was. There was yelling all around her, people rushing over, some were just strangers passing by, others were wearing uniforms. She tried to turn her head to look beside her, the intake of breath feeling like glass against her lungs from the way the weight was pushed down on her, but she managed to turn her head at last and saw Sam...

"_Sammy_!" She shrieked out, her own voice sounding disfigured and raspy as it echoed in her head. Sam didn't budge from where he was laying next to her, his head against the pavement, blood was pooling around in his long hair from a gash in his forehead. Her breath caught in her throat, remembering back to the nightmare she had weeks ago, her whole body quivering as the images of the nightmare mixed with what she was looking at now, unable to distinguish reality, ending up squeezing her eyes shut tightly as if it would all go away and everything would be okay again... It wasn't. She finally remembered to breathe in, resulting in a gasping, coughing fit, tears falling down her cheeks in pairs, resting on her lips. She was crying out Sam's name continuously, trying to get him to wake up, as a couple of medics ran towards them.

"Here! Over here, these kids are alive!" She heard one yell, everything feeling like her ears were clogged, the muted voices rising around her. She ignored all of them, trying to pull herself out from under whatever was holding her down. It scratched against her leg but she didn't care, slowly reaching out her hand that was cut with broken class, trying to reach Sam.

"Sammy, please wake up. Please wake up, this isn't real, it's all a nightmare, it isn't happening-" She cut herself off, tying to gain her breath again as she began to panic, not able to reach him. She dragged herself closer, the metal against her leg causing her to scream out, the medics now around her, trying to make her stop moving. Some of them were around Sam too, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She reached further, finally catching Sam's cold hand, intertwining her fingers with his, squeezing tightly as she cried harder.

"Please don't leave me Sammy, please stay with me..." She said, feeling the medics and police officers pulling whatever it was off of her legs as carefully as possible, but her sight never strayed from Sam's face.

"Please..."

* * *

Dean put the dishes in the sink before walking over to where Cas was watching the news on the couch, wearing one of Dean's concert tees. He smiled before sitting down next to Cas, wrapping his arms around his slim shoulders. Cas hummed happily, leaning into the touch and resting his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"You're watching the news?" Dean asked softly, kissing his forehead, Cas purred happily when he felt Dean's fingers start tracing underneath the hem of his shirt, rubbing over his hip bones. He relaxed, melting into Dean, closing his eyes contently as the pressure against his hips tightened. He was wrong before, nothing was weird anymore, it _was_ perfect. He's never felt so content and relaxed in his life. Always waking up with Dean's arms securely around him, the kisses on his neck, Dean's lips that he now knew like the back of his hand, they were his, knowing no one else would ever taste them but him, ever feel their smooth texture against their own. He was Cas', and no one could take that away from him. The fact that he trusted Dean so well without even having to stop and think about it caused him to smile, his whole body quivering against Dean's causing Dean to laugh quietly. He lessened the pressure on Cas hips, tracing his fingers higher on his chest before wrapping his arms tightly around him, holding him closer against him.

"When did this happen?" He asked Dean tiredly, his words starting to slur together. "The temperature rising? Well I don't know, it's not like its summer or anything." Dean said sarcastically. Cas started rubbing circles on the back of Dean's hand.

"No... This." He said emphasizing the touch on Dean's hand. Dean didn't answer at first, he just leaned forward to kiss the top of Cas' head, turning Cas around in his arms to where Cas was now straddling his lap, Dean's arms reaching around his waist to pull him closer, touching his forehead against Cas'.

"I don't know, and I- I can't explain it at all... All I know is I _love_ it and that's all that matters right? I mean... Yeah, it feels a little weird-"

"-It doesn't... Feel weird." Cas cut him off suddenly, not even thinking about what he said. Dean smiled before leaning in to kiss him gently, his soft lips always causing a new sensation, like fire against his own, even though they were now so familiar to him.

"It's not weird at all, Dean." Cas repeated against his lips, "It's perfect." Dean breathed sharply, hot breath against his lips, before maneuvering over him, gently laying Cas onto his back against the seat of the couch, not breaking away from the kiss as Cas' head slightly sunk into the cushion. He moved his hand to cradle Cas' cheek, deepening the kiss slowly as Cas laid back, submissive in his arms. Dean ran his fingers slowly down Cas' side again, their touch like fire igniting underneath his skin where they passed, Dean's hips rolling down against him as he pressed down to kiss him harder. After a few minutes Cas laughed beneath him, raising his hand to lightly push his chest off.

"We need to stop... sitting on this couch." He said in between kisses, feeling Dean smile against his mouth.

"You started it." Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes adding, "How old are you?" Before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him back down. Cas inhaled Dean, timidly parting his lips to allow Dean into his mouth, widening the kiss even more. He groaned in annoyance when Dean moved his lips down away from his to trace the underside of his jawline gently. Cas put his head back into the cushion sighing, his legs wrapped around Dean's, holding onto the cushion behind his head tightly as Dean's hips rolled against his agonizingly slow, causing his whole body to tremble beneath him, hands gripping the cushion tighter.

"We really need to stop Dean, like now would be great." He said breathlessly as his loose sweatpants started to slip lower down his hips under Dean's pressure. When the kisses on his jawline sloppily moved to his neck he sucked in another breath, continuing.

"I'm serious Dean, Sam and Jo will probably be back soon and I can't-" Cas gasped when Dean's lips were suddenly back over his, kissing him more feverishly than before, his hips halting so they could pin him down against the couch roughly.

"...Dean, I'm not kidding..." Cas gasped from under Dean's weight in between kisses, his nails sinking into the cushion, but Dean didn't pull back. Instead he kissed him deeper, moving his hands up from Cas' side to catch his head between his hands, pulling his lips closer against his, scrunching their noses together. When Cas couldn't take it anymore he pushed against Dean's chest, clenching his shirt tightly in his fists. Dean slowly pulled back, understanding, shifting his weight off of Cas, hovering over him to where Cas still felt his hot breath against his swollen lips. Cas laid there breathlessly, chest quickly rising and falling, his grip on Dean's shirt slowly loosening until he finally brought his hands to his side, pulling his sweatpants higher on his waist where they were meant to be. Dean watched him humorously, his hand reaching out to pull Cas into a sitting position.

"To much?" Dean asked simply causing Cas to breathe a laugh before climbing into his lap.

"Nothing's ever too much when it comes to you..." Cas said smirking at him, his cheeks still flushed red causing Dean to laugh, running his fingers through Cas' messed up hair.

"But we need to get out of the house, do something." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to brushing his mouth over the very top of Cas' neck causing Cas to smile, leaning against his touch.

"Can't we just stay here?" Dean murmured lowly against his neck causing Cas' whole body to quiver, resulting in him pushing Dean away and getting up off the couch before he let anything else happen.

"I'm being serious Dean." Cas said stepping away, crossing his arms over his chest, his blue eyes playful. Dean shrugged himself off the couch and walked over to him.

"Okay, fine. What would you like to do? It's still early, I don't function this early into the day. Lets just go back to bed." He said, eyes pleading.

"I'm sure the bed is much more comfortable than this couch." He continued, looking over Cas and towards their room. Cas laughed, shaking his head.

"No, we're not. We've been indoors too long and I need to get out some. And _you_ need to learn to be a morning person." Cas argued, unable to keep back the smile that was slowly widening on his face, Dean now only inches from him.

"Where do you want to go? You've toured around this place more than I have." Dean said giving in causing Cas to smile wider, blue eyes shining happily.

"Yeah, I know a few places." He said looking up to meet beautiful green eyes and freckles inches from his nose. Dean leaned in closer but Cas dropped his head down and swerved out of his way causing Dean to fall forward dazedly. Cas laughed before grabbing his hand and running to the door. The second he opened it he was facing two police officers. Cas staggered backwards into Dean as they approached them frowning, Dean catching Cas' fingers through his.

"Has there been a problem?" Dean asked, his voice cold and hard. The officers just continued to frown, the one on the right slowly opening his mouth to speak.

"One Johanna Harvelle told us the address, your phone was down so we came ourselves... Sam Winchester is in hospital, currently in a sort of...Coma. Johanna is also hurt, but awake." The words struck like ice and Cas felt Dean tense up behind him. Both of them didn't know what to do, they couldn't comprehend the words that were being said, Cas shook his head slowly, trying to think, his grip on Dean's hand tightening.

"No, no, _no_, you must be mistaken, you must be mistaken." He muttered under his breath, looking up at the officers halfheartedly, feeling the tears beginning to burn beneath his eyes. Everything thing felt extremely slow around him, the silence between words deafening, able to hear his own heartbeat in his head.

"We're truly sorry." The officer on the left said with no sign of any emotion in his voice, the words echoing in his head, sounding far away and dreamlike. Cas just shook his head again and watched the floor as he saw a teardrop fall onto his worn Converse. Dean hadn't said a word at all, but his fingers intertwined with Cas', squeezing tightly, almost too tight. The officers repeated the address to the hospital a couple of times because Cas continued to ask as if he hadn't heard them the first time. When they realized he wasn't understanding, they offered them a ride to the hospital since the Impala was there also. Cas couldn't stop his hands from shaking, he tried stuffing them in his pockets but that didn't help. They scooted into the back seat of the cop car, once situated Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's. Dean still hasn't said a word, his hands were shaking against Cas', clutching him tightly, not even caring about the officers in the front. Everything felt like reality was crushing down on them, squeezing the life out of their newfound perfect world.

* * *

Jo must have blacked out again. Her eyes fluttered open to see the white light of the hospital above her. They kept Sammy in the same room but sometimes closed the curtains, shutting him away from her view, causing all the panic to come back and Jo to lay on her back, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to release the memory of it all. Her injuries weren't bad... She hadn't really took the time to make sure she was alright though, she was more worried about Sammy, who still hasn't woken up. The doctors told her all she had was a few scratches, a slight concussion, and a broken ankle. The broken ankle was the only thing keeping her from jumping out of the bed and running to Sam. They had told her he was in something along the lines of a coma, followed by a bunch of other scientific words that she had drowned out. There was still blood in her hair, apparently the nurses didn't care to wash it out. The hospital was really busy today, it had been hard to find them a room when they were rushed in by the paramedics, everything that happened earlier seeming like a blur. They told her that her brother was coming and it was so agonizingly long to wait for him. Cas would know what to do, Cas always knew what to do, everything would be fine once he showed up, _everything would be fine. _

She started crying again, this time the nurses and doctors ignoring her. She sat up in the bed, taking her awhile to lift up from the mattress, but she managed even though the thick cast on her ankle was way too heavy on her small leg. She rubbed her eyes with the blanket that was strewn across her lap, but it was no use... The tears kept falling. She didn't hear when they came in but her name was suddenly being shouted from the doorway causing her to lift her eyes up hopefully as Cas ran and sat down on the bed, wrapping her in his arms. She cried against him, pulling him tighter to her, the cuts on her arms throbbing painfully, as he whispered soothingly in her ear, his warm breath blowing her blood stained hair. Dean rushed past them, smiling reassuringly to Jo, who just nodded to him in response before he ran to the other side of the room, pushing the curtain away. It was deadly silent in the room except for the soft sound of Jo' crying, muffled against Cas' shirt.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, slowly walking to the side of the bed before sitting down next to it, gripping Sam's hand in his. It was cold and ragged with cuts causing a shiver to run up his spine. Sam's eyes stayed shut. Dean rested his head against their hands, finally letting himself cry, his body shaking uncontrollably at the cold touch of his brother's hands under his.

They stayed in the hospital, after a little arguing they finally let Cas sleep on the bed next to Jo since she was small enough to fit him next to her. Every night she buried her face in his chest, sometimes crying, sometimes just clinging to him, body quivering. Cas would stroke her hair with his fingers, un-knotting it until it lay in waves against her back. The doctors had said she could leave the hospital but Jo wasn't about to leave Sam without a fight, Cas had to practically drag her back to the apartment after hearing that they needed the bed space. Dean slept in the chair next to Sam, never once letting go of his hand in case he woke up while Dean was asleep. Mary and John showed up at the hospital surprising him one day and persuaded him to go home to Cas and Jo and get some actual rest, that they would stay with him. After arguing for a while Dean finally went home, the Impala was still parked in the lot, Cas must have took a bus or taxi.

* * *

When Dean finally arrived at the apartment he walked in hesitantly. It was midnight, the place was dark and everything felt smaller and more enclosing than before. He shivered before walking back into the bedroom, opening the door as quietly as possible but found that Cas wasn't in there. He began to panic a little as he ran back into the dark living room, something catching his eye from the balcony. Relief flooded over him as he ran out the door leading to the balcony, Cas turning around from where he was leaning against the ledge.

"Dean?" He asked confusingly before Dean ran over to him, pulling him into his arms, the warm feeling of Cas so close against him again making him feel a little better. He tightened his grip, breathing deeply into Cas' neck.

"He'll be okay Dean, we'll all be okay." Cas breathed. Dean pulled back from the hug, kissing his forehead.

"I know." He said before walking out to the middle of the balcony, trying to clear his mind. He looked above him at the sky and smiled.

"The stars are out." Dean said, raising his eyebrows at Cas to see if he understood. Cas smiled before walking over to where Dean had already laid on the ground, hands resting behind his head, looking up at the night sky. Cas laid down against his side, putting his hands behind his head also, wind breezing through his hair. They stayed like that for the longest time, lying on their backs, looking up at the stars just like they used to do as kids. But instead of pointing out the constellations, they just laid there silently, content in the cool night air, the usual sound of the city muted around them. Dean took out an old silver flask from his jacket pocket and took a sip before handing it to Cas. Cas smiled, shifting closer as he took the flask from Dean and took a sip, coughing slightly at the strong taste, scrunching his nose in disgust causing Dean to laugh quietly, kissing the corner of his mouth. Cas smiled sweetly before laying his head on Dean's chest, trying to get at close to him as possible.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Dean said breaking the silence, his low voice vibrating his chest against Cas' cheek.

"You don't have to think about that, I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the longer wait... Technical difficulties mixed with trying to make the last chapter perfect. Yes, last chapter. If you finish reading this and freak out because I didn't exactly ****_end_**** it, know that I'm writing an ****Epilouge**** :) Promise. Again, sucker for happy endings here, there's no way I would end it like this... As always, thanks for the feedback so far and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It's been _weeks_, Sam still hasn't woken up but the doctors say he's getting better. Jo refused to go back home to Denver when school started getting closer. Nobody tried to argue with her about it and Ellen understood. She called her almost everyday to check up on all of them while also trying to keep Jo's mind off of Sam. It was really bad sometimes. One night Jo was watching TV with everyone when Grease came on causing her to start crying, hiding her face in Dean's chest. _Dean's_, this was new... Mary and John have been staying with them in Cas' apartment, sleeping in their room since it was the biggest bed in the apartment. When not staying the night at the hospital, Cas and Dean slept in Jo's room. Jo refused to make Dean sleep on the couch, somehow she already knew about them which made Cas blush whenever she eyed him curiously and Dean was in the room. Dean just laughed it off saying _Jo will be Jo._

* * *

They were back at the hospital, Cas and Dean were sitting on the bed next to each other, across from Sam's. Cas was playing with Dean's fingers and rubbing circles on the back of his hand solemnly. Dean was watching Jo... She was sitting in the chair beside Sam, her fingers intertwined through his motionless ones, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead, squeezing her eyes shut willing herself not to cry. As she was pulling away, Jo felt a small pressure against her fingers. She jumped slightly, the touch sending shivers down her spine, quickly looking at Sammy. His eyes were slowly fluttering open to look at her, blurry, hazel, and _Sam_. Jo found that she wasn't breathing and quickly gasped in, shrieking.

"Sam?! Oh my God, Sammy!" Jo leaned down to kiss his tired lips, feeling him smile against her mouth. Dean and Cas were by her side in seconds, Jo pulling back from his lips, still clinging to his hand, looking down at Sam who was smiling sideways at all of them, his blurry eyes now shining brightly in the light of the room, already blushing again, a splash of color against his white cheeks.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, his voice breaking slightly, eyes watery at the sight of his little brother alright again, seeing the light in him again, the flush of life on his dimpled cheeks.

"God, I thought I lost you, don't ever do that to me again." Dean smiled widely, his voice still coming out strained, eyes red from un-fallen tears of relief as he swooped down to kiss Sam's forehead. Once he pulled back he saw a tear rolling down Sam's cheek.

"Sammy, no, don't cry." Dean said, leaning back down to wrap his arms around him, being careful not to hurt his wrist. Cas was already reaching for Sam when Dean was pulling away, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand, blue eyes shining happily.

"I'm glad you're okay little brother." He said, hardly louder than a whisper, having nothing else he could possibly say to Sam to explain how relieved and happy he actually was at the moment. But at the word _brother_ another tear escaped Sam's eye as he squeezed Cas' hand back.

Mary and John showed up once they heard, the doctors and nurses in and out of the room saying things like _we will be able to let him out soon_ and to Sam, _surprisingly with a hit like that nothing but your wrist was broken._ Soon enough Sam was back on his feet and they were headed back to the apartment. Jo and Sam have already missed the first week of school, so not long after they were going to have to go back home. Mary and John were already driving back home, making sure their kids were all okay before leaving for good, saying that John had work he couldn't miss. They still didn't know that Dean and Cas were together, which for Dean was a good thing, he didn't want to know how John would react. But Mary would secretly smile at Cas sometimes and he could of swore _she_ knew. They said their goodbyes and were off, leaving the Winchester brothers to start working on fixing up the Impala and the Harvelle siblings to hang out on the balcony, just enjoying everyone being okay and together again before they had to leave.

Cas was sitting next to Jo on the ledge, feet hanging over the building, swaying in the wind. She rested her head against his shoulder smiling. The sun was beginning to go beneath the buildings, illuminating their sides with a red color outlined in an almost deep purple. Three stories below their feet people were walking on the sidewalks, walking dogs, siting on benches reading the newspaper, calling on taxis. Everything was so _normal_, sitting watching the sunset, everything resolved like at the end of a good movie when they wrap everything up. But Cas knew that it wouldn't stay like this for long, Jo and Sam were leaving, they had to, and he was going to have to start classes soon at Stanford. which he was excited about but at the same time that meant more time away from Dean. _Dean_... He'll probably never settle down on something he would like to do his entire life, maybe Cas could convince him enough to open up his own mechanic shop, its what Dean loved to do and he was really good at it, why not use that as an advantage? They sat there for what seemed like forever, not uttering a word, just enjoying each others company, watching as the sun completely disappeared and the city street lot up.

"You're going to have to tell me everything about you and Dean one of these days, okay?" Jo's soft voice cut through his thoughts for the first time that night, breathing against his shirt. Cas laughed wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you." She continued before looking up to see him, her eyes shining bright in the dark night.

"I'll miss you too, you have to promise to visit." Cas said smiling before spitting into his hand and holding it out to her. She rolled her eyes at the old childhood tradition but did the same, shaking his hand in agreement before pulling back and wiping it on her jeans, face twisted in a disgusted manor, Cas laughed before nudging her shoulder with his until she looked back up at him.

"Promise." She said just as Sam and Dean walked out onto the balcony. Sam had a small cast on his right wrist, nonsense names and jokes written all over it in black sharpie, courtesy of Dean and Jo. He still had a couple of bruises showing on his face, right under his cheekbones and on his chin, but other than that it looked like nothing even happened. Dean sat up on the balcony beside Cas as Sam sat beside Jo, kissing her cheek softly and pulling her against him, his long arms wrapping around her. Dean put his arm around Cas' waist pulling him closer as Jo watched them smiling.

"So, did you two finish?" Cas asked, raising his lips to Dean's in a kiss causing Sam to groan under his breath. Dean smirked against the kiss, ignoring Sam and whispering _yes_ against Cas' lips.

"Still trying to get used to that over here. Can you like, not do that in front of me." Sammy said unable to help the smile making its way across his face. Jo nudged him laughing before looking back to Cas whose cheeks were flushed scarlet under his ridiculously blue eyes. Dean held him even closer, resting his head on Cas' shoulder to watch Sam and Jo.

"You're gonna have to get used to it some day, stop complaining." Dean said laughing, Sam just scowled at him before muttering _jerk_ under his breath. Dean smiled,

"Bitch." He said before kissing Cas' temple to rest his case. _I can get used to these arguments..._ Cas thought, leaning into Dean's touch, as he sat straight again, looking back at the city streets, headlights of the packed cars along with the lights running up the buildings keeping it lit up and colorful. Cas sighed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, playing with his fingers.

"You have a weird habit of doing that..." Dean said against the top of his head. Cas smiled and intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly.

"...Perfect." Cas breathed, remembering back to when everything still felt weird and out of place. That feeling had completely disappeared a while ago, everything about being with Dean was perfect. Waking up to him in the morning, every morning, knowing he'd always be there, always be his.  
His eyelids began to close against his will, he had stayed up way too late last night and it was starting to catch up to him. He smirked when he thought back to it and nestled closer against Dean, sighing.

"Someone's tired, Jo what did you do to him all day?" Dean asked, his breath breezing through Cas' hair. Jo scoffed next to him and eyed him curiously.

"What'd _I_ do? We haven't done anything today but watch TV and sit out here waiting for you guys. The correct question is what did _you_ do last night?" Jo asked raising her eyebrows causing Dean to flush bright red, Sam to groan in annoyance and Cas to hum softly against Dean's chest.

"Let's go to bed." Cas breathed against Dean, words slurring. Jo brightened up across from them, smiling before leaning in to kiss her brother on the forehead. Dean got up and practically carried Cas back into the apartment, smiling to the pair on the ledge before closing the door behind him, his arms under Cas' shoulders and around his waist, Cas leaning into him, gripping his shirt tightly causes Dean to laugh.

* * *

Once their brothers were off the balcony Jo sat up reached her arms out to Sammy, cursing her broken ankle making him smile at her and pick her up. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her up closer against him. Jo smiled against his mouth, twisting her fingers through his long brown hair to get it out of his eyes like she always did. He stopped in the middle of the balcony, wanting to enjoy to cool night air for a little while longer as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms and kissed her strawberry flavored lips.

"You've been out all day, I missed you." She said, hot breath against his lips. Sam held her tighter against him causing her to breathe in sharply and wrap her legs around his waist, cursing under her breath of how heavy the damn cast was. She pushed against his shoulders so that she was higher then him, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he used one arm to hold her up and the other, with the cast on his wrist, resting on her back, fingers smoothing over her shirt and over her small shoulders lovingly.

"I missed you too, I don't want to leave you Johanna." He breathed causing Jo to shiver in his arms, clutching him tighter. He was leaving tomorrow, she knew. But it seemed so far away like it wasn't real, like it was just another nightmare. She had to go back home tomorrow too, which just meant that she wouldn't be able to see Sam until... Well they lived pretty far away, maybe Christmas? Jo didn't realize it but Sam was pulling away suddenly to wipe a tear off her cheek, looking up at her with those eyes. Those hazel, almost green, watery eyes that could get him whatever he wanted. They were green towards the center, lined with splashes of yellow, stretching out from the center creating a light brown color. She had to look away, unable to say what she was thinking and continue to look into those eyes, trailing her hands down from his shoulders to where she was at his level again, breathing him in.

"I don't want to leave." She said quietly, hearing her voice cracking before she hid her face in his shoulder, gripping his plaid shirt tightly. He tried to soothe her, rubbing her back and kissing her ear but finally gave up and walked them inside. She felt them moving but didn't care and just held onto him tighter before she suddenly felt her back meet the soft mattress, head falling back onto the pillow, those lips kissing her gently. Sam pulled away slightly to look at her confused face lined with tears, blond curls spread across the pillow flawlessly, pink lips swollen and parted slightly.

"I'll stay here tonight." He breathed against her causing her to smile but shake her head sadly.

"If Cas wakes up to find you in here there will be chaos, do you really want to deal with that mess?"

"I'll take my chances." He said sweetly before rolling them over to where his weight was off Jo, pulling her on top of him and kissing her again. They stayed like that for the longest time, no one wanting to move, just feeling her lips against his mouth and her small hands searching over every inch of him making his whole body quiver. He rolled over trapping her underneath him as he traced her small jawline with his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him down closer, tracing her fingers through his long hair catching his lips in hers again and kissing him deeper than she's ever kissed him before, surprising Sam who had never been happier in his life.

* * *

Dean walked over and laid Cas down on the bed causing Cas to curl up on his side, arms reaching across the space next to him, his eyes closing the second he got comfortable. Dean smiled to himself just appreciating how beautiful Cas is, his black hair falling into his eyes just barely from his position change, his soft colored cheeks that usually turned bright red when looking at him, his parted lips that made Dean quiver with want, the slight curve along his hips, everything about him was... Beautiful. Dean picked up the blanket and carefully placed it around Cas' shoulders, Cas humming quietly when he rubbed his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

He took off his boots and his dirt and sweat-stained shirt before getting into the bed next to him, Cas' waiting arms curling around him automatically and snuggling up against him.

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly causing Cas to hum in reply against his bare chest.

"I don't want to leave you." Dean said even quieter, Cas now opening those blue eyes to look up at him, lips reaching up to connect with his softly before flicking his eyes back up at Dean's, whispering against his lips.

"It's only two days at most, I'll be fine." Dean's heart dropped because he knew... He knew it wouldn't just be two days but he couldn't bring himself to say that to Cas. Instead he kissed him back softly before laying his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around Cas, not wanting to ever let go. Cas noticed he was acting differently even if he didn't know why, he started to run his fingers through Dean's hair soothingly until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

They had their bags packed already from the night before, sitting by the door in a crumpled pile with pillows and blankets. Nobody in the apartment was willing to pick them up, no one was willing to leave.

Sam woke up with Jo curled against his side. She was awake, continuously twisting her small fingers through his hair, just staring up at him, eyes bright, focussed on getting to lay comfortably against her boyfriend and mess with his hair, smiling to herself because she knew how much he hated that, always brushing his hair back the way he wanted it stubbornly. When his eyelids had slowly lifted open to reveal his hazel eyes she smiled brightly, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

"Good Morning." Sam said tiredly before pulling the petite girl over him to kiss her again. He would miss that strawberry taste of her lips and her small nose that sometimes collided with his causing her to smile against his mouth.

"I'm going to miss waking up to you." She breathed against his lips before sitting up and dragging him along with her by his shoulders.

"We should probably start getting ready to leave before Castiel comes in here and has a mental breakdown." Jo said laughing. Sam turned his lips into a pout causing her to roll her eyes and look away, twisted a curl in her finger subconsciously.

"No, don't even think about it. We-" She was cut off by Sam twirling her around in his arms, her light body bouncing against the mattress before he reached down to tickle her stomach, knowing how much she hated that. She giggled uncontrollably underneath him causing Sam to smile, he loved her laugh. Her blonde curls were bouncing around her head as she struggled against him, eyes squinted shut with laughter, her dimply smile spreading across her face.

"Sammy... Stop...You're evil." She made out in between bits of laughter causing Sam to smile even wider.

"Maybe just a little." He said before he heard someone cough purposely behind him, both of them turning their heads to look at who it was, blushing. Cas was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing one of Dean's shirts and his usual sweatpants, showing a line of skin between the two on his hips. He smirked as Sammy jumped off the bed, refusing to make eye contact with Cas while walking into the living room.

"You're sixteen years old Winchester, be glad I haven't told your brother where you sleep at night." Cas yelled behind him sarcastically, knowing Sam acted just like his older brother sometimes. He smiled at Jo before pushing off the wall and jumping onto the bed next to her, laying his head on her lap and looking up at his sister raising his eyebrows curiously, a smile widening on his face. She just rolled her eyes and rolled him off before leaning back to pick up one of Sam's shirts from the dresser, putting it on over her tank-top. It completely swallowed her small body, hanging low beneath the hem of her jean shorts. Cas just laughed before sitting up and getting a rubber band out of the drawer to tie up the shirt so that it fit her form.

"I already packed all my clothes in a rush yesterday afternoon, clearly not realizing that I would need something to wear in the morning." Jo defended when her brother gave her another questioning look. She really just wanted something of Sam's to keep... And it smelled like him.

Cas walked out of Jo's room, passing Sam who was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, continually changing the channel without paying attention to any of the shows he passed by. Cas smirked, ruffling Sam's hair as he passed by causing the younger Winchester to groan in annoyance. When he walked into his room, Dean was still sleeping, his hair splayed unevenly against the pillow, bare chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He had kicked the blanket off of both of them last night, Cas was too tired to care and just snuggled up closer against him to keep warm against the cool, summer night air sneaking in through the cracked window.

He slowly walked over to the bed, crawling over it carefully until he was hovering inches above Dean, their noses touching before bending down to kiss his tender lips. Dean moaned tiredly against his touch but smiled as he kissed him back, lips sloppy with sleep. Cas pulled back, much to Dean's displeasure and sat up, pulling Dean with him who struggled against him stubbornly, trying to lay back down.

"You're such a child, you wouldn't last a day without me y'know." Cas said smiling, feeling every part of himself tingle lovingly as he looked into Dean's playful eyes.

"We need to get the kids ready to leave, you included baby." Cas continued, smirking causing Dean to laugh lightly, fingers currently rubbing circles along Cas' hips. Dean gripped his hips tighter and pulled Cas closer against him, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist. He almost gave in when Dean started to hold him tighter while brushing his lips against his jawline. It would be so easy to give in and he never regretted it, but they really needed to go... He laughed nervously when Dean traced his fingers from his hips and across his thighs slowly, stopping at his knees before grabbing his legs and jerking him forward to bring him even closer against him, molding the two of them together. Cas rubbed his toes against Dean's bare back subconsciously as he kissed him, fingers tangling through his hair and down his sides before he realized where this was going and pushed off from his chest to get up. It was a struggle, but he managed.

"Control yourself Winchester." He said fixing his sweatpants, in dire need of ones that actually stayed up on his waist. He picked up Dean's clothes that he had laid out on their dresser, throwing them at him. Dean looked from the clothes in his lap to his boyfriend and back again before looking up once more, this time eyes unreadable but pleading all the same. Cas shook his head, laughing softly.

"You can dress yourself." He said simply, knowing Dean's mind like the back of his hand, before leaving the room.

* * *

Jo had finished getting ready and was now laying on the couch, resting her head in Sam's lap while he slowly stroked his fingers through her blonde curls. Cas just nodded his head to Sam before picking up a few of the bags piled by the door and carrying them out to the Impala.

It was windy, the sun blinding him as the wind harshly breezed through his messed up hair. He walked down the stairs, waving halfheartedly to a few 'neighbors' so to speak that he's only vaguely met. The black shine of the Impala made him smile sadly, remembering back to how ordinary and easy things use to be.

The first time Dean had ever drove this car he was only in eighth grade, Cas and Sammy were with him. They had all snuck out one night when Winchester's parents were out, driving the Impala freely through an empty field by the house. They had the windows rolled down blasting 70's rock songs, Sammy bouncing happily in the back seat, only about nine years old at the time. Dean had turned the car sharply causing Cas to slide against the leather seat of the Impala and into him, both of them laughing as the cool night air breezed strongly through their hair from the open windows, singing along to every lyric of every song.

As perfect as everything was now, he missed those days where everything was a new adventure waiting to happen, him and his partner in crime getting into anything and everything John would scold them for. Now Dean would have to drive both Jo and Sam to their individual houses in Denver and Lawrence, separated again, probably staying at an old motel somewhere at least twice. If not, Cas would call hourly to make sure he got some sleep, knowing Dean was bad with that. Cas had wanted to go with them, not wanting to stay by himself in his apartment that would now seem way too empty. But his classes at Stanford were starting and there was no way in hell Dean would allow him to miss them.

Cas sighed, placing the bags in the nearly empty trunk of the Impala before closing it and trailing back up the stairs. Considering the 'crash' the Impala had just been part of, there was hardly a scratch. The other car that had been hit had already rolled for awhile, slowing it down enough before...

Cas shook his head, clearing his thoughts from his mind, not wanting to think about it. He walked over to the edge of the stairs before leaning against the brick wall, not feeling like going back up there at the moment, just looking at the job Dean had done on the Impala. Dean and Sam had spent all day yesterday fixing her up, it's what Dean enjoyed doing most and he was great at it. After what happened to Sam he's been different, wanting to spend more time with his little brother then he's done all summer. He showed Sam how to fix the Impala, the two working side by side the whole day, drinking soda from a cooler Cas had placed out there.

Dean walked down the stairs carrying the rest of the bags, stopping once he turned the corner and saw Cas leaning against the wall staring at the car, eyes lost in thought somewhere far away. Dean didn't bother to say anything before putting the remainder of the bags in the trunk and walking over to him. He smiled sadly when Cas continued to stare at the Impala, eyes unreadable. He reached for his hand and laced his fingers through Cas'.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Dean asked causing Cas to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and look at him, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Angel? Where'd that come from?" He asked smiling, his cheeks back to their reddish tint under his strikingly blue eyes that were now playful as he eyed Dean curiously.

"You're my angel, Castiel." Dean said simply while leaning in to kiss him. Cas caught Dean's lower lip between his, pulling away after a few seconds, resting his head back against the brick wall, Dean now pressing up against him, his leg resting between Cas' knees comfortably.

"I'll miss you..." Cas said, feeling like it was the last day of senior year all over again. Except this time Dean wasn't trying to hide the fact that he'd miss his best friend more than anything in the world and spend a month passing summer by in a daze, thinking about him. Picturing those blue eyes, lazy black hair and the old worn converse he always wore that had their names written sloppily on the bottom in sharpie from when they were in third grade. He spent his entire time being separated from the person that was always at his side realizing how much he needed him, never once thinking things would turn out so perfect for him later on. He had lied about the fight he had with his dad. Sure, there was yelling when he said he was going to Denver, most likely what Sammy believed was about the usual, colleges, and put his headphones back on to block out the sound, only after hearing his brother would be going to Denver to visit Cas' family which included a certain girl he'd dreamed about since she left. A girl he would do anything to see again, even if it meant following his brother's actions and making his way to Denver. This girl, Johanna Beth Harvelle, will end up changing his life in ways he never would have guessed possible.

In the meantime Dean had drove nonstop to Denver, not stopping to stay the night at a motel. The lonely company in the Impala causing him to think too hard about what he was doing and how Cas would react to him showing up at his house out of the blue.

Thinking back on it now, that was the greatest decision he had ever made in his life, going after the man he loved. Everything turned out perfect and now it's all spiraling back again to that last day of senior year when Cas drove away, leaving him behind, now he'll be the one driving away from Cas. Longer than Cas knew... He thought back to a promise he once made while holding that blue eyed boy in his arms. He would never leave.

_"Promise me?" Cas breathed against his chest._  
_"Anything Cas." Dean replied holding him tighter._  
_"You... Won't leave." He replied hesitantly. Dean pulled back a little to capture Cas' lips in his gently, pulling back a hair to speak, Dean's warm breath causing Cas' lips to quiver._  
_"I already told you yesterday Cas, I could never hurt you, I promise."_

And now he was breaking that promise, the fact of it all tearing him apart from the inside out. But all promises were made to be broken, even though that was never the person's prior intention, things always went to hell at some point in time. Time. Nobody had enough of it to truly make the right decisions and realize what's best for them in life, _who's_ best for them.

When Dean looked up at those eyes he couldn't keep it away from him any longer, it was slowly tearing him apart inside each time he looked at Cas and didn't tell him.

"Castiel, I need- I need to tell you something..." He said quietly, tightening his grip on Cas' hands. Cas became worried suddenly, a shiver running up his spine involuntarily, knowing Dean never acted like this unless...

Cas' breath caught in his throat.

"You're... _Leaving_?" He asked barley louder than a whisper, his voice hitching at the end of the question. Dean started to shake his head, rubbing Cas' cheek with his thumb soothingly when Cas' face looked like his whole world had just imploded and he was left in the middle of it, totally and completely lost.

"No, not forever. I promised. I know I promised and it kills me to tell you I'm leaving for a while, but I can't lie to you..." He cut himself off, swallowing hardly as a tear slowly rolled down Cas' cheek and over Dean's thumb, his face expressionless but his blue eyes looking black and far away.

"It's just for two months,-" Cas flinched and when Dean heard himself aloud he realized how long that would feel, he could hardly stay away from Cas for one month in the beginning of the summer, now hardly a day, how was he going to last two months without speeding back to him just like before?

"-When my dad came to make sure Sammy was okay, he told me that he was retiring from the shop and I could take it up as my own if I wanted to make extra money or take it over completely. While you're starting classes at Stanford, I'll just be saving up money in Lawrence to start my own shop here. It's only two months, you won't even notice I'm gone." Dean finished, knowing that was far from true, he'd miss Cas every day during those two months and he was sure it would be the same for Cas.

The look in Cas' eyes made him lean in to kiss him harshly, tasting the salt of Cas' tears on their lips, letting it slip his mind as Cas willingly moved with Dean's hips, pushing his back harder against the brick wall, gasping as Dean's hands fell down against his waist, forcefully jerking him closer, the quick intake of breath allowing Dean further into his mouth. They would have never parted if they hadn't heard Sam and Jo's rising voices coming down the stairs around the corner. Cas pulled back causing Dean to follow his lips desperately before he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, standing slightly on his toes and digging his face into Dean's shirt, his body slightly quivering against him, almost unnoticeably... Almost.

Cas didn't cry... He refused to cry. Just like he told himself the last time he had to leave Dean, he wasn't going to be pathetic. He gripped Dean tighter against him, feeling his warmth, never wanting to be without it.

Sam and Jo quieted as they turned the corner, Jo looked from her brother to Dean questionably, leaving Dean to just nod at Sam, who knew, to explain everything. Sam smiled back sadly before taking Jo by her small shoulders and leading her to the Impala.

Cas dug his nails into Dean's shirt, clutching tightly, not wanting to ever let go while knowing he had to. Everyone leaves... His dad, his family, his relatives like strangers to him, even his sister, his mother, and now Dean too... He couldn't deal with it anymore but he still refused to cry.

Dean pulled away leaving Cas reaching after him. He smiled reassuringly about to turn to go to the car.

"I'll always miss you. I love you." Dean said quietly, trying to find his voice again. Cas opened his mouth to say it back but he found he couldn't, he couldn't breathe. Dean started walking towards the Impala again and Cas wouldn't have it. He ran over to him, twisting him around before kissing him again, kissing him like he never had before, kissing him goodbye. He stood up on his toes, melting against Dean, reaching up to thread his fingers through his hair. Dean was stunned for a moment but resolved in gripping Cas' lower back tightly against him, searching his hand up the hem of his shirt, slowly rubbing up and down his back soothing making him shiver and press his tongue against Dean's lip, begging to widen the kiss. He completely inhaled Dean as if he would never see him again, his hand searching from his hair to his neck, his shoulders, down his sides, stopping on his waist to pull his hips closer against him. His lips searched his mouth, his nose, his cheek... _Him_. He didn't know what he would do without feeling his touch for two months, it was too long, it would seem like forever. He didn't care that Sam and Jo were most likely watching them from the car and neither did Dean as he kissed him even more feverishly, hands reaching up to tangle through his black hair, feeling every strand, curling it harshly through his fingers. Nothing else in the world mattered, just the two of them kissing each other frantically as if they would never have the chance to again, in exact rhythm with each other, breathing together, moving together, saying goodbye... Together.

When Dean finally pulled away Cas breathed hardly, looking down at his hands as he played with the hem of Dean's shirt, unwilling to look into his eyes in fear that he'd completely lose it.

"I love you." He whispered, hearing how small and foreign his voice sounded in his ears. He felt Dean's lips against his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back any tears tying to escape. And then they were gone... Dean's finger tips slowly tracing across his hand, wanting so badly not to let go, until they were gone also, Cas suddenly feeling cold in the summer heat, part of himself leaving with Dean. He finally raised his eyes to see Dean walking away from him and getting into the Impala, turning to look at Sam and Jo whose mouths were hanging open in astonishment of what they just saw. Cas smiled halfheartedly at them, Jo practically stretched out on Sam's lap, her side up against him, knees bent up across the seat, feet now resting against Dean's leg. He finally calmed himself down enough to walk over to the open door of the Impala and lean over Dean to kiss his baby sister on the cheek.

"I love you Johanna, have fun in Denver and call Sammy here twenty-four seven or he'll lose his mind." Jo smiled, her eyes lighting up as she nudged Sam in the shoulder playfully.

"I'll miss you, brother." Sam said smiling, Cas' sad smile brightened at the word before saying his goodbyes and turning to Dean, placing his lips shortly on his forehead before backing up and closing the door of the Impala, smiling at all of them through the open window. Dean finally looked up at him, his green eyes shining above his freckles, his frown turning into a short smile when he saw Cas smiling at him.

"Cas I'm s-"

"I swear Dean, if you say _sorry_ I will kick your ass."

"Stop swearing so much." Dean said, smiling wider. "As many times as you've threatened me, you've never once gone through with it." Cas laughed, starting to walk backwards away from the car before he could lean down and kiss Dean again, having to say goodbye, facing the inevitable and not letting the last time he sees Dean in a long time be a bad memory eating away in he back of his mind. Dean started the engine, the Impala's usual growl of life flooding their ears.

"Be grateful I'm in love with you Dean Winchester. Otherwise I wouldn't put up with your shit." Cas said, raising his voice over the roar of the engine. Jo laughed and Sam rolled his eyes, Dean just smiled his old sarcastic smile that Cas would be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

"You don't put up with my shit either way Castiel Harvelle." He said, smiling one last time at him, Sam and Jo waving goodbye through the window as he started backing the Impala up. Cas continued backing up, keeping his eyes on Dean until the Impala was completely out of sight.

He turned on his heel, scratching his head awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands. His mind was totally blank, unable to think too hard about anything or he would probably lose it, reality sneaking up on him, the anxiety of it finally catching up to him making it worst. He walked up the stairs, passing by some of his neighbors again as they all looked at him differently, apparently seeing him and Dean together, but he couldn't care less. He opened the door to his apartment and slammed it behind him, not meaning to but feeling the echo of it in his ears as he was walking into his room. He barely got to the bed before he started crying, no longer able to keep it in, no longer having a reason to hold it back. He collapsed onto the bed, sobbing into his pillow, curling up into a ball. He hated it, he hated feeling like this. More than anything he hated feeling pathetic. His dad had always told him not to show weakness. He had failed him, unable to compose himself when he died. But Dean had always been there...

He remembered the night it happened, it was the stupidest way to die in his mind - a store shooting. He was with his dad, waiting in the car while he went in to pay for the gas, only a sophomore in high school at this point. He was listening to the radio in the car when he heard a shot go off... He couldn't remember exactly what happened after that, it was all a blur of running, blood, police sirens, an ambulance and than the deafening sound of the machine screaming that his dad's heart was no longer beating. He remembered running out of the hospital, blood on his hands from trying to save his dad, knocking past nurses and doctors and even Jo and Ellen before speeding to the one place he knew to go. Dean's house. He sped into the driveway, running around the back of the house before opening the always unlocked window and jumping inside. Dean didn't notice him at first, pacing around the room on the phone with someone, tears lining his cheeks. Cas didn't even think twice about what he was doing there, looking down at his hands that were shaking, still covered in his dad's blood.

_"Dean." He said, barely louder than a whisper, looking up at him slowly to find Dean turn sharply around and face him, eyes widening, dropping the phone on the ground in astonishment._

_"Cas, oh my God-" He strained, his voice thick with tears, unable to say anything else before running over to him and pulling his friend into his arms. Cas cried. He failed his dad for the second time that day and sobbed into Dean's shoulder. After awhile Dean had pulled back and immediately dragged him to the bathroom, his own hands shaking as he turned on the facet and grabbed Cas' hands to place them under it, rubbing the blood off, Cas still unable to comprehend what had just happened, his head spinning._

_"Shhh, everything's going to be alright Cas, everything will be alright. Look at me." Cas had obeyed and turned his head slowly to face him, cold water still running over his hands where Dean had intertwined their fingers reassuringly._

_"I- I can't say anything to make this okay. I know. But you need to take care of yourself Cas. Don't do anything stupid, you could've crashed speeding here like that in your state. I don't want to lose you like you lost-" Dean cut off when tears filled Cas' eyes again and pulled him into a hug, wet hands soaking coldly through his shirt, water mixing with blood making a faded red smear on his back._

_"You'll always have me Cas, you know that right, I'll always be here."_

He had said he'd always be there, always.


	7. Chapter 7:Epilogue

**_"No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... Nothing ever really ends does it?"_****- Chuck **  
**Welp, this is it, last chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I hope I got the ending right ;) Thanks again for all the feedback, I really appreciate it. Oh and... Merry Day-After-Christmas! :') Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**Two months later**

Two months. Two months of continually calling and annoying the hell out of Dean (not that he minded), of lonely nights and Dean's old tee shirts he left behind that smelled like him. Of studying for his classes to keep his mind off him while listening to Journey, getting complaints from his neighbors that the music was too loud. Two months of missing Dean... His green eyes that shone a certain way for Cas and Cas only. His freckles that traced under his eyes and across his nose. The way his lips felt on his and how his hips moved so easily against him, how his hands would move down his sides feeling like fire igniting under his skin where they passed, never feeling so much love towards another person in his life. His peppered kisses on his neck and across his jawline, hands falling onto his waist and searching under the waistline of his sweatpants, his smile against his mouth every time they kissed... _Him_. But he was coming, he would be back in his arms where he belonged soon... He'd be _whole_ again.

Cas laid on the bed, twirling a pen in his fingers, eyeing it curiously. His books were spread out on each side of him, papers everywhere, Journey playing quietly on the radio next to his bed. He sighed and turned it off before getting up and walking into the living room, beginning to pace. What if Dean didn't look at him in the same way, what if he didn't kiss him the same way? Cas ran into the room looking through his dresser for a nicer shirt that wasn't Dean's so Dean wouldn't know that he's been wearing his clothes the whole time. He would never hear the end of it.

He must have tossed ten shirts on the floor before realizing how crazy he was and started to put the clothes back in the drawer. Dean wouldn't care what he looked like... Right? Right, what was he thinking?

He went back to pacing, straightening up the apartment a little even though it was already clean, now it was spotless. Out of the two months he's waited, these last hours were the worst. When the knock finally came at the door he almost jumped out of his skin, finding his face flushing already, his heart beating so fast he thought it would jump right out of his chest. He ran to the door, almost tripping over himself, and swung it open desperately to see Dean standing there with bags at his feet, his wide smile wrinkling the corners of his green eyes.

"Castiel." Dean breathed, sending shivers up Cas' spine before he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around him, finally able to _feel_ him again. Dean held him tightly, stuffing his face into his shoulder and breathing him in. Breathing _Cas_ in.

"I love you, I love you, oh God I missed you-" Dean cut Cas off with his lips, picking him up as Cas wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him hardly, desperately, fisting his hair in his fingers. Dean walked them inside and shut the door behind him with his foot causing Cas to laugh against his lips. Before he knew it his head was hitting the pillow and Dean was pressing down against him, pulling Cas' shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. His lips trailed feverishly from his mouth to his neck and down onto his bare chest causing Cas to gasp, gripping the pillow behind his head tightly as if it was the only thing anchoring him to this world at this point. It was _Dean_, Dean's lips against him again, his hips rolling down against him, the sensation seemingly familiar but feeling so new, finding himself arching his back up from the mattress, breathing out weakly as his grip on the pillow tightened and Dean kissed the underside of his jawline hungrily.

"God I missed you..." Cas said breathlessly causing Dean to cover his mouth with his lips again, Cas' quick intake of breath allowing Dean further into his mouth as he rolled them over on the bed, their feet tangling, Cas now pulling Dean's shirt off, straddling him to the mattress before rolling back down and capturing his swollen lips again, wrapping his arms around him as he fell onto his side, molding their bodies together. He laughed against their connected lips when Dean pushed him back down and was back over him within seconds.

"God I love you..." Dean said breathlessly before continuing to mutter Cas' name against their lips like it was the greatest thing in the world, the _only_ thing in the world. Everything was finally perfect again, Dean was _here_ and he would never let him out of his grasp again. Dean was wrong, two months was way too long, he had almost forgotten how good _this_ felt.

"Never... Leave me again." Cas got out in gasps between Dean's kisses. Dean moaned against his mouth, digging his dull nails into Cas' back and pulling him on top of himself, rolling onto his back as Cas' hands trailed frantically down Dean's sides, stopping low on his hipbones to pull him even closer up against him by his belt loops.

"Never."

And he never did, hardly able to stay away from Cas for more than a hour, unable to keep his hands off of him whenever they were together. And that first night... Well, it was worth the wait.

* * *

Jo was walking to class one day, it was Friday... _Finally_. She was holding three text books in her frail arms which were giving her a bit of a struggle. The normal chaos of what is high school raging on around her, some people bumping into her and not taking the time to apologize as she dropped all her books, staggering sideways on impact and cursing them under her breath. The crowd quickly cleared and all the doors slammed shut just as the bell rang throughout the school.

_Great... Late again_. Jo frustratingly moved the hair out of her eyes before bending down to pick up her books. Right when she was about to grab the one on top, large hands cupped over hers causing her to jump and pull back quickly, tripping over her hurt ankle. She shivered as she felt warm, familiar, arms wrap around her to stop her fall. She would have ran, thinking it was most likely one of those jerks that usually roamed the hall after the bell, but she _knew_ those arms. She slowly lifted her head, her blond curls falling nicely around her cheeks, to meet bright hazel eyes humorously watching her reaction. For a moment her breath caught in her throat, body staying frozen in place, unable to move. When she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out at first. Sam's eyes softened suddenly as he reached for her hands that she found were halfway reaching out to him.

"_Sammy_." She whispered, her voice echoing in her head, sounding foreign and far away. She would have cried, feeling the tears burning behind her eyelids as Sam began gently rubbing her fingers, smoothing over each one lovingly, eyes shining as a small smile spread across his face. That was the moment everything came flooding back. Once Jo saw that _smile_. Sam's dimples cutting into his cheeks beautifully, his hazel eyes reflecting the affection found in his smile. It all rushed to the reality that he was here with her, standing in front of her with her fingers intertwined with his, smiling like an idiot.

And she was falling in love with Sam Winchester all over again.

She flung herself at him, small arms wrapping around his waist, squishing her face against his chest as he pulled her in closer, kissing the soft curls on top of her head. Jo pulled back to look at him again, not believing he was actually there, her awed expression making Sam laugh and lean in to kiss her. Finally getting to taste those strawberry flavored lips, fisting his hand in those soft blond curls before she pulled back again, leaving his lips trailing after her. She quickly stood up, pulling him with her.

"How did you even get in here? God, I'm late to class... How are you here? You're here, you're standing in front of me." She rambled, reaching out to touch his chest to prove her theory. Sam chuckled at how she was acting before reaching to grab her hand which was still against his chest, lacing his fingers through hers.

"It's a long story, I'll tell it too you on the way." He said calmly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked dazedly from him to the closed classroom door and back to him again.

"On the way?"

"Have you ever skipped before?" Jo almost choked on air causing Sam to laugh at her again before pulling at her hand suggestively.

"Sammy, I can't. I'm already in trouble with Ellen and I-" she was cut off by Sam's lips against hers, widening the kiss within seconds, completely inhaling her. She gave in this time, missing his touch and the way his hair curled in her fingers, standing up on her toes to rest her hand along the base of his neck, brushing under his long hair, to pull him down closer. She didn't realize just how much she'd missed him until now as he pushed her up against the lockers gently, lips like fire against hers.

When she finally pulled back she smiled up at him, lips swollen and hair falling into her eyes causing Sam to brush the curls around her ear.

"You're cheating." She said simply, out of breath, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows at her questionably.

"You know there's no way I can say no to you after _that_." She said, breathing a laugh before picking up her bag from he floor and hanging it on her shoulder, Sam already had the books back in his arms from where she had dropped them earlier. Jo smiled, dimpling her pale cheeks as she held out her arm to him just as the bell rang and everyone was out the doors, crowding the halls instantly, on their way to their next class.

_Were we really out here that long?_ Jo thought before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him through the chaos, the two of them running down the hallway and out the doors of the school unnoticeably, not stopping until they reached his truck.

* * *

Cas woke up with Dean curled up against his side, arms wrapped around his waist comfortably. They had fallen asleep while Cas was studying last night, Dean always tries to help but has a short attention span. Cas' glasses were still on his nose but they were turned crooked, books were spread out across his lap and next to his side, random papers scattered on the floor. Dean had his head nestled under Cas' chin, his chest slowly rising and falling, arm wrapped around Cas' stomach. Castiel smiled to himself before kissing the top of his head softly and untangling himself from Dean, carful not to wake him up before trailing to the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water felt nice on his skin, the cold weather lately was really getting to him. He always said he loved the winter, he just wished it wasn't so cold... Dean used this advantage over him all the time, like a couple nights ago... It was really getting old but it's not like Cas minded at all.

Two nights ago Cas had walked into his room, holding his sweater tightly around himself as he fell onto the bed. Dean had laughed, in the middle of taking his shirt off over his head, before crawling onto the bed, hovering over him.

_Cas closed his eyes contently, breathing in Dean's scent as he leaned down closer._

_"I'm tired." He said softly, opening his bright blue eyes to look at Dean above him. As if he hadn't heard him, Dean began to try pulling Cas' sweater off. Cas held it down with his hand stubbornly._

_"And I'm cold..." He said, his voice sounding slurred._

_"I'll keep you warm then." Dean whispered against his ear. Cas gave up and moved his arms over his head as Dean pulled the sweater off, the cold air of the room not able to reach his bare chest because Dean was already pressed down against him, resting his hands on either side of Cas' head. His touch felt like fire igniting under his skin as Dean slowly bent down to brush his lips over Cas' neck and up to the corner of his mouth._

_"Dean, baby. I love you... But I'm tired." Cas said, squirming against him, trying to get comfortable knowing Dean wasn't going to listen to him._

_"I love you too." Dean breathed against his cheek before pulling his bottom lip between his, kissing him as gently as he'd ever kissed him before, hips slowly rolling down against him causing his whole body to feel like it was on fire. Cas gave in, slowly kissing him back, moving his arms from his sides to wrap lazily around Dean's back. Dean pressed down harder at the touch causing Cas to gasp, allowing him access to widen the kiss._

_"Dean..." Cas breathed against his mouth._

_"Yeah?" Dean replied shortly, not letting him pull back from the kiss for more than a few seconds._

_"I'm tired." Cas finally got out as he used all his strength to roll them over, now hovering over Dean who smiled at him tiredly. He was about to kiss Cas again but Cas put his finger down against his lips smiling._

_"I said I'm tired Dean Winchester." He joked, sitting up to where he was straddling Dean against the bed. Dean hummed softly, tracing his fingers up Cas' side._

_"Please." He whined causing Cas to roll his eyes before slowly laying back down against him, feeling Dean's body quiver as he moved above him. Cas nestled his head under Dean's chin, wrapping his arms under Dean's and around his shoulders, breathing deeply against Dean's chest before closing his eyes contently._

_"I love you, Castiel." Dean said, his voice slurred. Cas felt warm fingers tenderly tracing through his hair making him sigh happily and hold Dean tighter._

_"It's _Cas_." Cas breathed against his neck before kissing it gently. Dean groaned quietly in response, kissing the top of Cas' head softly._

_"I love you too." Cas whispered before finally drifting into sleep._

Cas smiled to himself, squinting his eyes closed against the warm water pouring down onto his face when he heard a knock at the door. He practically slipped getting out of the shower, knowing Dean could sleep through anything and everything, running into the room with a towel around his waist shivering, quickly going through his dresser to find clothes.

"Just a minute!" He called from the room (not expecting any company today) as he threw a shirt on over his wet chest and jeans over his boxers, not taking the time to zip or buckle them, running out into the living room. When he finally got to the door he swung it open to find Jo and Sam were standing there, Jo cuddled up against Sam's side, hiding her face against the cold fall weather. Cas froze for a second, not believing they were actually there before Jo detached herself from Sammy to run over and hug him, standing up on her toes to reach her small arms around his shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?!" Cas asked as Jo pulled back and Sam almost knocked him over with a bear hug. He'd grown _again_, Cas' face only reaching his shoulder now...

"That's a long story that Sammy here will have to tell you." Jo said from behind Sam, blond curls bouncing as she walked around them and into the apartment, Sam pulling away and following her to the couch. Cas turned around, shouting over his head that he was getting Dean up, and practically ran into the room to find Dean already out of bed and on his way to the bathroom. Cas ran over to him, grabbing his arm and trying to guide him out the door, but Dean didn't move.

"Cas? What are you doing?" He asked, sleep visible in his eyes before he looked down and noticed Cas' jeans were still undone. Cas blushed as Dean laughed, reaching down to slowly zip them up, his touch causing Cas to bite his lip, his whole body quivering. When Dean's fingers moved up from to zipper to mess with the button Cas composed himself enough to try explaining everything.

"Sam and Jo are here. They just... Showed up. I don't know how but I'll bet you we'll be getting calls from two worried mothers in a little while and- Oh!" Cas practically shrieked as Dean had finished buttoning his pants and had pulled him up against him by his belt loops, fingers tight on his waist. Cas laughed it off before kissing his cheek gently.

"Dean... As I just said, our siblings? Yeah, they're in the other room, just to let you know." Dean laughed, leaning in to kiss Cas shortly before pulling back again and smiling, his green eyes bright and shining the way they alway did when looking at Cas.

"I know, I just didn't have a chance to say good morning." Dean mused, making Cas smile wider and reach up to cup Dean's face in his hands, kissing him once more before pushing off of his chest playfully and grabbing his hand to lead him into the living room where Sam and Jo were lounging on the couch. Sam was the first to get up, walking over to his older brother to pull him into a hug, now slightly taller them him. Dean laughed lightly into his brother's shoulder, clapping him on the back, his smile wrinkling the corners of his eyes. When he finally pulled back Jo was already coming out from around Sam's back and standing up on her toes to reach up and kiss Dean's cheek, laughing when she fell back onto the balls of her feet to see his expression.

"Whatever happened to you not liking me? I would say hate but it's more of an off and on annoying relationship kinda-"

"Summer happened." Jo said, cutting him off before wrapping her arm around Sam's, leaning up to kiss his cheek also. Dean just eyed her curiously but decided not to think too hard about it as he felt Cas' arms around his waist, his chest resting up against Dean's back.

"So, how did you manage to skip school, drive to Denver, pick up my baby sister and drive all the way here? You take after your brother... Too much." Cas said, his warm breath against Dean's ear making him smile and elbow him playfully when he mentioned him.

"Hey, if I remember correctly _you_ always joined me." Dean defended, he was right... Cas sighed in defeat before twisting Dean around in his arms to playfully push him away. Dean scowled at him before sitting down on the couch, pulling Cas' arm to where he fell down on top of him, Dean taking this as an opportunity to tickle his stomach.

"Dean... I hate you." Cas gasped between laughter causing Dean to stop and kiss his forehead.

"You know that's far from true." Dean said smiling. "You're head over heels for me." Both of them laughed as Cas tried to get in a comfortable position on Dean's lap, Dean's arms now wrapping around his waist to hold him against him. He leaned back to kiss Dean's cheek, whispering in his ear as he did.

"Always have, always will, it's a curse really."

Sammy just smiled, for the first time he really didn't care, he was just glad his family was back together and everyone was happy. He sat down next to his brothers, leaning against Dean's shoulder as Jo sat down next to him, curling against his side and kissing his cheek. He smiled down at her, at Jo... _His_ Jo, her eyes shining, blond curls falling perfectly around her heart shaped face as always.

_I love you. _She mouthed while playing with the hem of his jacket, leaning up to kiss him gently. He would never get over the sensation of her strawberry flavored lips against his. When she pulled back he smiled and mouthed _Always_ causing her to light up and her cheeks to turn bright red as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Sam had remembered Cas trying to explain this to him before, he just didn't believe him at first.

But he was right. This was... _Perfection_. This is where he belonged.

_This_ was his home_._


End file.
